


We're A Team

by Alitomy



Series: We're A Team [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, brohm relationship, delitoonz friendship, first story on archive plz dont judge, rainbow six siege au, side ship of h2ovanoss, small mentions of rape and physical abuse, these dont actually happen its just a retell of someones past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: "We're a team, Ohmwrecker. We're not leaving you behind. Not now, not ever."





	1. Taken

His com was ripped out of his ear by the enemy and he watched as they stood on it, crushing the worried voices of his team into oblivion. He kept his face firm and head held high whilst the enemy forced him to his feet and to walk down the hallway to the objective room. He saw a barely visible laser across the doorway and he stopped, knowing what it was and what it would do if he walked through it.

"Move it," the enemy growled, nudging him forward.

"We're going to die," he said simply, nodding towards the laser. He would coax the man to destroy his own trap so that his team could worry about one less thing, and smirked to himself when the man did just that.

"Now keep walking," the deep, muffled voice barked from behind the mask. "Or I'll put lead between your eyes."

He stared the enemy down, smirking a little and looked at the gun that was pressed against his forehead, right between his eyes before walking through the doorway, following his captor. He could control his emotions and expressions the best in the team, so he knew the enemies weren't going to get much out of him.

They'd have to kill him before he let out any information.

The enemy stopped him as they got to a barricaded door and used a crowbar to pull it down, walking in first before pulling him into the rather large room. The little drones that his team had placed in the room earlier were blinking, indicating that they knew where he was. He did not stare at the drones for too long in slight worry that the enemy team would notice them and disable them, destroying the last form of communication and information his team still had of him and the objective.

"State your name," an enemy approached him, demanding him to speak. He could see that he was considered the leader, his body language and the way he spoke definitely portrayed that.

He stayed quiet. It was an asset to not be affected by meagre things such as intimidation and aggression. He stared directly into the leader's eyes and smiled. "No."

He watched as his eyes narrowed, then felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek. He had obviously been punched yet he felt no pain. That's just how he had trained his body over the years.

"I won't ask again. State your name," the leader said, sneering slightly.

He just looked at his captor and smiled.

"Ohmwrecker."

+_+_+

Bryce was looking through the cameras as the others covered him, scrolling through the feeds until he got to the one that mattered. He spotted his teammate, and saw the slight trace of dried blood on his face. He was worried for the masked man, but kept scrolling through the feeds to make sure no enemies were flanking the group.

"Bryce, give us intel," the oldest man known as Cartoonz huffed quietly, getting antsy now that Ohmwrecker was taken captive and probably getting beat the crap out of.

"Uh, right. There's one in the kitchen hiding behind a deployable shield." Bryce said quietly, putting the cam away and picking up his P90. "He's the only one I saw, so be careful."

"Duck!"

Bryce stayed crouched where he was and covered his head whilst Cartoonz dropped to a push-up like position, covering his ears as the shotgun shells rained around them. Both men looked up when the shooting stopped, only to find their companion muttering words to the nearly dead man before slicing his throat.

"Goddamn, Delirious." Cartoons grinned as he got back onto his feet. "Atta boy."

Delirious grinned back before reloading his navy blue shotgun. "You're welcome. Now let's go."

Bryce stood up and gathered himself, leading the pair behind him as they advanced forward to the kitchen. He punched a hole in the wooden barricade that blocked their entrance into the kitchen and quickly stepped back, looking at the others who were on the other side of the doorframe as bullets whizzed past, knocking down the whole barricade.

Cartoonz pulled out his face shield and attached it to his gun, securing it into place. He peaked around the doorframe and sussed out the room, clearing it from left to right. Just as he was about to say 'all clear', he spotted some feet that weren't under cover. So naturally, he shot them.

Hearing the yelp of pain, the team advanced into the room slowly, with Bryce watching their flank and Delirious going straight over to the enemy and pointing a gun to his face.

"You have something of ours," he snarled. "We want it back."

Cartoonz covered the other doorway and slowly stepped on the man's injured foot when he didn't respond immediately. The cries of agony made him smirk.

"I'll.. never tell you.. anything..!" The enemy managed, still writhing from the pain in his foot. 

"Shame," Delirious spoke. "You could have been useful." 

Bryce kept an eye on the flanking position and tried to concentrate on anything but the sounds of agony coming from the enemy Delirious was currently torturing. He couldn't lose focus now; they were close to Ohmwrecker. He could feel it. He closed his eyes as the screaming stopped and he turned his head to face the carnage behind him. The enemy was literally cut to pieces; his blood was still leaking onto the tiled floor beneath him as Delirious checked over his body for anything useful. 

Bryce stepped closer to get a more detailed look of the body. There were hurried slashes and precision cuts all over his body, some so deep that Bryce swore he could see organs of some sort. He looked away from the cuts that were still gushing out blood and examined the dead man's face, slowing pulling down the black bandana that was covering his mouth and nose. 

"Bryce, let's go," Cartoonz huffed, nodding his head as a sign to keep moving. "We need to stop them from leaving the building with Ohm."  
Bryce nodded. "Let me check cams first. Watch the doors." 

His teammates covered the doorways as Bryce pulled out his camera, scrolling through the feeds until the one he was looking for showed up. He furrowed his brow; there was no one there. He activated the drone and drove around the room, before driving it down a hallway. 

"They're not in the room anymore. They've either taken him somewhere else in the building or they've left completely." Bryce's body felt tense as he spoke those words. Ohmwrecker was an important part of their team, and without him they wouldn't know what to do. 

"Motherfuckers," Cartoonz grumbled, advancing forward into the next room a little too quickly for Bryce's liking. 

"Watch out for lasers and bear traps," Bryce warned as he followed the two men. "The last thing we want is another man down." 

The older men looked at each other and nodded, lifting their guns and moved quickly but quietly through the rooms, clearing them out one by one. 

Bryce started to get anxious. What if they were too late and Ohmwrecker had been taken forever? They have no leads except for whatever they pulled off those two dead guys back there. He knew Ohmwrecker could handle himself, but he couldn't help but worry about his teammate. 

"Bryce, stay focused," Delirious mumbled, lowering his weapon to look at the youngest man. "Ohm will be fine." 

"You don't know that, Delirious. So don't try to say things that might make this situation better because it won't," Bryce snapped. He didn't want any promises to be made about Ohmwrecker and his safety, simply because there was no guarantee. 

"Will ya'll motherfuckers shut up? There's movement down this hall," Cartoonz whispered, knowing that the two would still hear him through their coms. The team raised their weapons and got into position, not knowing who was coming or what they were getting themselves into.


	2. Got Away

“We need to move now!” Ohmwrecker heard the leader speak, along with more hurried shuffles. They had placed a cloth bag over his head so he couldn’t see where they were going, and Ohmwrecker didn’t see the need for it, considering half of his face was already covered by his bandana. Being pushed around quite easily by the enemy team -as he wasn’t putting up a fight- gave him some time to think about his own and how they would handle this situation. 

He knew Cartoonz would be level-headed and logical with their plans of attack, and that would keep the other two grounded with their own actions. Delirious would be a crazy motherfucker, rushing into everything as soon as they had the slightest bit of intel and would stare his foes in the eyes when he either shot them or slashed their guts out. 

Bryce was a different story. Ohmwrecker still hadn’t figured out how Bryce likes to operate his mind and body. He wasn’t as bat-shit crazy as Delirious but he wasn’t as logical and sane as Cartoonz. Ohmwrecker still had to find out what drove Bryce to be the person he is, and he wasn’t going to give up until he did. 

The constant tugging on his arms in opposite directions brought him out of his thoughts, and back into the middle of an argument of the enemy team. He sighed rather loudly and rolled his eyes, not that they could see that anyway. 

“Sir, this is the easiest way off this yacht,” one of the voices to his left squeaked. 

“That makes it the worst way to go. His team could be there waiting for us,” the voice on his right spoke up, almost proud that he had the voice to do so in that moment. 

“Shut up! We go down this hallway, no ‘buts’. Let’s go.” The leader’s voice boomed, and Ohmwrecker felt himself being tugged forward hurriedly. 

+_+_+

Delirious held a flash grenade in his hand and listened to the bickering enemy team, rolling his eyes at how childish they sounded in this life or death situation. He caught Cartoonz’s eye and they both nodded, causing them both to look down at Bryce, who was laying down looking through cams. Delirious held up the flash grenade and Bryce nodded as he put the cam away and picked up his gun, prodding himself up on his elbows to aim better down the hallway. 

Delirious silently counted down with his fingers and then he pulled the pin, throwing the flash grenade at the wall and watched as it ricocheted off and travelled down the hall further, and he listened to the enemies yelps of “I can’t see!” and “Shoot those motherfuckers!”, grinning as Cartoonz shot one of them in the chest. 

“Watch out for Ohmwrecker!” Bryce shouted over the shots being fired. He spotted the man standing alone -well, he was standing in the middle of two enemies, but they were dead now- in the middle of the hallway, and watched as a buff man took a hold of him, placing a pistol against his temple. 

“So is that his name, eh? Ohmwrecker? What a lovely name to add to my list of people I’m going to kill,” The man hissed, and Bryce tightened his grip on his P90. Delirious and Cartoonz stepped out from the cover of the wall and pointed their guns at the man’s head, knowing that neither of them would miss. 

“What’s your real purpose with Ohm?” Cartoonz said menacingly, slowing creeping forward. He knew the man wouldn’t kill Ohmwrecker, he knew by the facial expressions he portrayed that he didn’t have the guts to do something like that. Bryce had gotten to his feet and was now behind the two older men, also pointing his gun the enemy’s head. The enemy smirked as if he had won a bet that was made in high school with all his buddies. 

“There’s someone important that wants to meet with him.” He applied more pressure onto Ohmwrecker’s temple with the pistol, and Bryce stepped in front of his teammates slowly yet surely as he had had enough with this fool’s stupidity. 

“You’re not winning this fight,” he said, full of confidence and determination which surprised everyone, even Ohmwrecker. 

“McQuaid, don’t test him,” he heard Ohmwrecker speak loudly, and Bryce stopped moving forward. “I’ll be fine, and you will find me.” 

“Would you like to say anything to your pathetic little teammates?” The enemy hissed into Ohmwrecker’s ear, keeping an eye on the three men. Ohmwrecker saw this as an opportunity, and Bryce was surprised at how calm he was in his situation. 

“Don’t do anything rash. I have a gun to my head, which could kill me before you even got a bullet off. Just let us go, and trust yourselves.” Ohmwrecker nodded, and felt the enemy wrap an arm around his neck and pull him backwards to what was only outside the yacht. 

“Ohm-!” 

“Toonz. Don’t,” Delirious stopped his friend, placing a hand on his chest. “We have to listen to Wrecker, alright?” 

Bryce watched from the window as he saw Ohmwrecker being pulled down on a boat, watching as he stumbled down onto the floor and as the boat sped off, the bag that was placed around his head fell off. He saw Ohmwrecker sit up and catch his eye, winking to him as the boat rounded the ice and went out of sight. Bryce furrowed his brow before turning to his team. 

“Well? Now what do we do?” He huffed, casually letting his P90 swing from his grip. He looked towards the two dead enemies and walked towards them, snapping their dog tags from their necks and examining them before chucking them to Delirious and Cartoonz. “They’re Bathis'.” 

The other two gave each other a knowing look and sighed, chucking the dog tags down onto the ground. 

“C’mon, there’s no more use in us being here.” Cartoonz mumbled. “We’re not going to find him sitting here.” 

Bryce looked back out the window at where he last saw the boat -where he last saw Ohmwrecker- and mumbled to himself, agreeing with the oldest man. 

+_+_+ 

The team made their way back to their headquarters and separated, going off to do different things. Cartoonz went to the armoury to clean his guns, and probably do some target practice to blow off some steam. Delirious went straight to the tech guys and asked them to find everything they can on the Bathis’, hovering over their shoulders to make sure they do their damn job and Bryce? Bryce went up to his quarters and stripped himself of all his weapons and looked in his full length mirror. 

They were all worried about where Ohmwrecker was now, but for some reason Bryce felt that it impacted him the most. He hadn’t had a deep connection with the man like the other two did, but that didn’t stop him from overthinking the mission over and over again in his brain. 

“How did you get caught, Ohmwrecker?” He mumbled to himself, walking to his en suite and splashing his face with cold water. He took deep breaths and remembered when Ohmwrecker said he was going to a different area than the others, and they all thought it was a good idea. Before they lost communication with him, Ohmwrecker had been calm and giving the usual callouts until he had been caught. The noises of a fistfight were heard by the whole team, and that’s when Bryce knew they shouldn’t have let him go off by himself. 

“Ohm is gonna be okay, Bryce.” The voice startled him, making him jump and spin around quickly, only to be faced with Delirious. “If he can handle himself like he’s done so for the past couple of years, then we’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

Bryce sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. “You don’t know that.” 

“But I know how Ohm works. If anything were to happen to that man, he wouldn’t tell anyone anything, even if it was a life or death situation. Ohm is loyal as fuck, and I know you’re anxious to find him but we gotta take this slow.” 

“Who are you and what have you done with Delirious?” Bryce raised an eyebrow and laughed softly, kind of surprised at how serious Delirious was. This wasn’t like him at all. 

“Look, I know I don’t usually take things slow, but this is Ohm we’re talking about. I want to do this properly to prevent us making a mistake and possibly killing him. He’s my friend and I don’t want that.” Delirious sighed and looked down, scuffing his feet on the tiles. 

“Neither do I,’ Bryce smiled small and broadened his shoulders. “So let’s go find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh, heh, 'seriouslirious' xD  
> hope you're all enjoying so far! :) xx


	3. Captive

Ohmwrecker could feel himself being pushed down onto a metal chair and his hands were now cuffed to it. He sighed loudly as he assumed some form of torture was going to commence, and it was probably nothing he hadn’t been through before. The bag was ripped off his head and his squinted his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the brightness of the room before blinking a few times, spotting the man in the corner instantly. 

He ignored him and looked down at his body, seeing that all possible weapons were taken off of him and he was no longer in his uniform but instead a simple singlet and tracksuit pants, accompanied with no shoes and his face bare of him bandana. He growled at that. His face was fully exposed to every enemy that saw him now, and that is not what he wanted. His anonymity is what made him feared, it’s what allowed him to be so ruthless to his foes. 

He stared at the floor in front of him, not looking up when a door opened and the click-clack or heels was heard. From his peripherals, he saw black high heels, long legs, a black pencil skirt and a white dress shirt pull up a chair and sit in front of him. 

“Look at me.” The feminine voice stated, and Ohmwrecker noted that she must be in a position of power. He heard a clicking of fingers and within seconds, he felt rough hands grab onto his chin and yank it upwards, forcing him to look at the woman in front of him. He skimmed over her body before taking in the details of her face. “Do you remember who I am, Ohmwrecker?” 

The man took a few minutes to think and look over her once more, trying to pull any sort of memory in which this woman was relevant in his past. The long blonde hair, dark green eyes and narrow face meant nothing to him. He eventually shook his head, which made the woman smile slyly. 

“Well, I don’t know whether to be disappointed or filled with joy. Either way, this will make my job much tougher, but far more enjoyable.” As she spoke, Ohmwrecker could slightly recognise her voice and could feel certain memories creep back to him. “You don’t seem to know why you’re here, which is ultimately understandable, but is a pity for you. This is going to be painful, Ohmwrecker, as I’m going to need you to remember.” 

Ohmwrecker’s brain went into overdrive as he finally recognised where this woman fit into his life. He could feel all those locked up memories come flooding back, no matter how hard he tried to push them away. 

“I don’t remember anything, nor would I remember a face like that,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes trying to hide what had been unlocked in his mind. He felt a sharp pain on his cheek and his face was pushed to one side as the buff man beside him punched him. He laughed softly and licked his lips, tasting a slight tinge of copper. “What? Can’t take an insult?” 

“You’re not in the position to be patronising, Ohmwrecker,” she snapped and opened up a manila folder. Ohmwrecker eyed the folder, knowing that when one of those were pulled out, it usually contained every little last detail about the man in question, and he didn’t know what worried him the most. 

“Now, Ryan, let’s get started.” 

+_+_+ 

Newspapers and articles from years and years ago covered the entirety of the debriefing table; a few were so old that they had started to go yellow. Bryce groaned softly and drank the last of his coffee as he read and reread what felt like the same article five times. There were no clocks in the room, so his perception of time was all out of whack. 

“Bryce? What the fuck are you still doing up?” Bryce turned and saw a sleepy Cartoonz walk into the room, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s 2.30 in the morning; go to bed.” 

“I- We need to find connections that link Ohmwrecker to the Bathis’, and I thought if I looked at these old articles about said group, I’d find something.” Bryce yawned and rested his head on the palm of his hand, rubbing his own eyes. 

“Well you’re not going to find anything if you’re dead to the world. Go get some sleep, yeah? You can continue this in the morning,” Cartoonz said, checking his watch. “At a more reasonable hour.” 

Bryce opened his mouth to argue, but the stern look on Cartoonz’s face told him otherwise. He sighed and nodded, slowly standing up as to avoid any unnecessary dizziness and headed out of the debriefing room and up to his quarters. 

Cartoonz sighed and shook his head at the rather odd antics of his teammate. Everyone was affected by Ohmwrecker not being there, but for some reason -despite knowing him for the least amount of time- it had hit Bryce the hardest. He rubbed his face and looked over some of the articles that were laid out on the table and picked one up, skimming over the text. 

“That can’t be right,” he mumbled to himself, rereading the text and looking at the image used. The picture was of the Bathis, one they had posted themselves online through a crypted server many years ago. As Cartoonz starred more and more at the image, the more his mind tricked him into thinking that Ohmwrecker was one of the faces in the background, trying to hide from the camera. 

“Son of a bitch!”

+_+_+ 

Delirious was awoken by rough shaking and a voice shouting his name, and on instinct he grabbed this person by the throat and pushed them down onto the bed forcefully, laying on top of them to prevent them from possibly harming him. 

“Delirious! Motherfucker, get off me!” He heard Cartoonz’s voice choke out those few words, and he quickly withdrew his hand from his throat. The coughing and spluttering of his friend made him feel remorseful, but he should know better. “Fuck me.”

“That’s all your fault and you know it, Toonz. You know not to fucking wake me up like that.” Delirious huffed and rubbed his face. “What is so goddamn important?” 

He waited for Cartoonz to regain his composure after nearly being choked to death and ran his hand through his short dark brown hair before he heard the words that made him freeze. 

“I think I know who really took Ohm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a lot of deeper insight into these characters than i originally planned so maybe ill go into more detail later on, if you want?? :)   
> comment your predictions of what you think might happen! im so interested in the audience theories :))


	4. Discover

“What do you mean, ‘who really took Ohm’? It was the Bathis’, stupid.” Bryce was still tired from the lack of sleep he received last night, and poured himself a coffee. 

“Listen, man, we know you haven’t seen Ohm’s face but we have and I’m telling you, that is him in this photo.” Cartoonz shoved the piece of paper in front of him, waiting for his reaction. 

“It says that the Bathis’ posted this online? Why is this news? We know who took him, Cartoonz.” Bryce sighed and sipped his coffee, wincing as he burned his tongue. Delirious snickered before regaining composure after Bryce gave him a stern look. 

“Because look!” Cartoonz slid the paper over to him and circled a few of the faces in the image. “These guys are all confirmed as working for Bathis, right?” Bryce nodded. “So I did some more research and these guys are also working for a group called Umity, which is a highly secretive detective agency that is known for bringing down known criminals.” 

“Wait wait wait, Ohm is a criminal? I didn’t hear this part of the story?” Delirious whined, earning a smack on the back of the head from Cartoonz. 

“Shut up, you know where I’m going with this.” He sighed and turned back to Bryce. “What I’m saying is, Ohm was thought to be a highly wanted criminal. The fucker even had a bounty on his head for ten grand.” 

“So, he was framed?” Bryce asked slowly, trying his best to make his sleep-deprived brain process all this information. 

Cartoonz nodded and sighed. “That’s what he told us when he joined our team. Naturally we did our background checks and deeper research and he was telling the truth, so this is quite interesting.” He waved the paper in the air before placing it back on the table. 

“Where do we start now? Surely those people are dead; assassinated by their own group after they served their purpose?” Bryce looked at all the faces that were circled. “They all look way older than Ohmwrecker.” 

“Ohm isn’t as young as you think, Bryce. He’s an old motherfucker like Toonz,” Delirious snickered when Cartoonz punched him. 

“He is not,” Cartoonz huffed and rolled his eyes. “But he’s not much younger than those men. I’ve got all their profiles sitting on the table in the debriefing room whenever you wanna go through them.” 

Bryce nodded and looked down at his coffee, wrapping his hands around the warm mug. He thought about just how little information Ohmwrecker had entrusted Bryce with about his personal life. Heck, he had never even told Bryce it was okay to call him ‘Ohm’, let alone show him his face. He respected Ohmwrecker’s privacy, but they were a team. 

You’re supposed to trust your team.

“You okay, dude?” Delirious shook his friend's shoulder, bringing the youngest out of his train of thought. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Let’s find Ohmwrecker.” 

+_+_+ 

Ohmwrecker’s stoic composure went out the window when the lady said his birth name. His eyes widened and he felt his body tense up; his heart rate was exceptionally high. He narrowed his eyes at the lady as he tried to bring his body’s senses back to normal as he kept staring at this woman in power. The slight smirk on her face told Ohmwrecker that she was already satisfied with how quickly he broke, and he knew that it was going to be a whole lot easier to get under his skin. 

“That’s right, Ryan. Remember me now?” The lady laughed, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. “You should, because you owe us more than what you are worth.” 

Ohmwrecker stared at her directly, eyes narrowing slightly as she used his birth name again. Externally he may have regained some composure, he may have built up that strong, unbreakable persona, but internally he was still freaking the fuck out. His mind was whirling and he had no idea how to get it under control. He wasn’t used to being like this. 

Being exposed.

“Now here’s the deal, Ryan. You’re going to do something for us, and you have no say in whether or not you want to do it.” The blonde lady smirked, having clearly thought this out. “We’re going to keep you here for a little while, just to rough you up a bit, and then we’ll see if you’re ready to advance.” 

“Advance to what?” Ohmwrecker spat, getting agitated at the lack of knowledge. 

“You’ll find out. But as for now, seeing as though you seem to remember me,” she spoke to him before looking up at the guard. “Take him away.” 

The next thing Ohmwrecker felt was hands grabbing at his biceps and a bag being thrown over his head as he was forcefully dragged out of the room. The slight, natural resistance he put up against the guard was infuriating the man, and Ohmwrecker soon felt a sharp pain to his lower abdomen. 

“Don’t resist, fucker,” The guard snarled. “Be glad you’re not already dead.” 

“I don’t know why I’m not. Maybe I’m more use to these people than you are.” Ohmwrecker hated these moments where his attitude went a little bit sassy. He knew, without seeing the man’s face, that he was angry, and that Ohmwrecker was in for a beating. He felt himself being dragged harshly again before being thrown to the floor of some room, and heard the door loudly shut behind him. Ohmwrecker had no idea if the guard had joined him, but judging by the heavy breathing that filtered through the air, he knew that he was right in front of him. 

“I can’t wait till after my boss has his way with you, because then it’s my turn, fucker.” The guard spat, kicking Ohmwrecker in the chest. The force sent the captive falling backwards, and when he made no move to get up the guard kicked him one more time, this time in the shin. 

Ohmwrecker felt glad for the bag that still enclosed his face, because the guard wouldn’t be able to see the small grimace on his face. Sure, he had trained his body to not feel pain, but after being exposed like that his entire etiquette was thrown out the window. 

Besides, he was human after all. 

Fading footsteps and the loud bang of the door shutting indicated that the guard was gone, and Ohmwrecker let out a sigh. There’s no way these people knew exactly who he was. Sure, they knew his real name, but that was it, right?

Oh, how he was so naïve. 

He just hoped that his team at Rainbow Six could figure out this mess before he ended up balls deep in an operation that might be deadly. 

For everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna miss next weeks upload.. going on holidays! :)  
> sorry to leave you dry for a week but there aint nothing i can do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> xx


	5. Wasted

They had been in the debriefing room for hours, yet to no avail had they come across any new intel that might help them in finding Ohmwrecker. The cups of coffee left rings on the table as a result of the lack of care for pouring, and the lack of using the goddamn coasters. Bryce ran his hands down his face and sighed heavily. They had gone through every single one of the profiles that Cartoonz had laid out from earlier, yet they had nothing. 

“What did you guys expect? I told you they’d all be dead,” he mumbled, grabbing his cup to take a sip only to realise that it was empty. 

“So we have nothing?” Delirious looked up from the paper he was reading. “I thought you said this was a good lead, Cartoonz.” 

The eldest man huffed and scratched his beard, mumbling to himself in fret and wondering how he could have gotten this wrong. What did he miss? 

“Toonz?” 

He looked up at the tired faces of his two teammates and sighed. “I honestly thought I had something. It’s the only real connection to Ohm that we know of, and I was positive..” 

Delirious looked at his friend –no, brother- and furrowed his brows slightly. He had never seen Cartoonz like this, and it worried him. “Wanna go for a walk?” 

Bryce looked at his team and in his mind he longed for a friendship like the one displayed in front of him. He watched the two older men walk out and sipped what could've been his fifth coffee, forcing his eyes to look back at the table filled with messy notes on all the plausible suspects. He couldn't believe they had just wasted several hours of their time on a dead lead, but he knew Cartoonz went on a hunch and he respected his way of thinking, but it didn't lead them to Ohmwrecker. 

That's what pissed him off. 

+_+_+ 

The sounds of the city around them filled their ears as they leaned over the balcony, staring down at all the cars and pedestrians as they went about their unique lives. The sounds however, could not fill the silence between the two friends as they thought of how to approach the inevitable conversation. 

“I know you thought it was the right thing, Toonz. Bryce and I.. We appreciate your effort with all those ex-Umity profiles but..” Delirious trailed off and looked at Cartoonz. He had never seen him so worried, so anxious. The few grey hairs that had started appearing stood out even more so than usual, and the lack of sleep and positive mindset really took a toll on him. He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “We had to start somewhere.” 

“Except it got us nowhere,” Cartoonz grumbled. “I should have listened to Bryce when he said they'd all probably be dead. That would've saved us four hours of our time.” 

“You are known to go against Bryce’s judgements,” Delirious shrugged. “Just because he’s a good bit younger than us doesn't mean he isn't level-headed.” 

“Ohm’s the level-headed one, and he’s gone.”

“So Bryce is stepping up, and quite frankly so should we. I understand that you feel shitty after not finding anything, but you need to shake it off and move on,” Delirious smiled small before looking back down at the city below them, suddenly deep in thought. 

“We should go back,” Cartoonz gravelly voice spoke up and looked at Delirious, who was staring at him with his head tilted slightly to the side. “You're right. We need to move on and get around this obstacle, so we should go back to where he was kidnapped in the first place.” 

Delirious raised an eyebrow. “Back to that yacht? What could we possibly find there that wasn't already destroyed or taken as evidence?” 

“I don't know. DNA from blood splatters, camera feeds, how they positioned themselves in their main room. There's got to be something left that could possibly lead us to whoever took Ohm.” Cartoonz looked at Delirious in hopes that he wouldn't sound too crazy, but then again he was talking to the craziest motherfucker on the squad. 

“Well, alright then, but we need to keep our guards up if we go back. They could have set up camp again.” Delirious slowly nodded his head in agreement to the plan. “They could have had secret stashes that weren't found the first time, secret paperwork…” 

The two looked at each other and gave a shit-eating grin that resonated with both of them and they walked back inside, leaving the sounds of the city behind them. 

+_+_+ 

Ohmwrecker heard the loud bang of the heavy door slam open and kept his head tilted downwards, refusing to acknowledge the new presence in the room. He had nearly embarrassed himself in front of that woman when he nearly broke character, and he had to regain that sort of ruthless, carefree attitude before they tried to torture information out of him. 

The heavy footsteps moved closer and allowed Ohmwrecker to make a judgement as to who it was. He heard them stop right in front of his body and soon he felt a hot breath that covered the bag resting over his face, resulting in an unseen grimace from the captive. He hated his personal space being invaded, especially by strangers who intended to hurt him. 

“What’s your name?” The deep, masculine voice asked and Ohmwrecker rolled his eyes.

“You know who I am,” he scoffed, putting up his fearless façade. 

The man chuckled and swung at the captive, punching him straight in the chest. “Wrong answer. Try again.” 

Ohmwrecker suppressed a cough that was a result of being slightly winded, and huffed. “Ohmwrecker.” 

This time he felt a slight, sharp pressure being placed on his shin. “Wrong again. What is your name?” He spoke lowly.

After refusing to answer, the bag was suddenly ripped off Ohmwrecker’s head and tossed to the side. He blinked and looked up at his abuser, who happened to look like a scrawny twig, and scoffed slightly, looking anywhere else. The man crouched down so he was face to face with Ohmwrecker and slyly grinned. 

“You were a valuable asset for us, Ryan. We didn't let you go for a reason.” He smirked. “You are still a valid member of Umity, and one we’d like to keep. Your friends at Rainbow Six don't know where you are; they're not coming to save you.”

Ohmwrecker narrowed his eyes and spat at the man’s face. How dare he accuse them of not caring? Of course they were looking for him, he was sure of it. He imagined his team assembled around the debriefing room, scanning computer screens and finding exactly what they needed to save him, doing so quickly. 

The man pressed the heel of his shoe down onto the bruise that had formed on Ohmwrecker’s shin from the guard a few days ago. Well to Ohmwrecker it felt like a few days ago, but it had really only been 12 hours. 

He looked at the man and grinned as the façade was now fully equipped, the burning sensation was only a mild inconvenience. 

“My team will save me, and they will kill all of you in the process,” he snarled, getting a satisfactory feeling to the man’s slightly shocked expression.

The man looked straight into Ohmwrecker’s eyes and smirked.

“I’d like to see them try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for leaving you dry for a week but hopefully this will make up for it..?   
> ill try to get into some more interesting details in the next chapter but im known for my really slow burn in my books xD  
> hope you enjoy!! xx


	6. Mistakes

“Sir, we’ve found something interesting that you might want to see,” a low voice reached the ears of a dazed Ohmwrecker, who was still trying to recollect himself from a harsh beating. He remembered how they taunted him about his imperfect personal life, then his friends, his team, and his family. 

They were all the same people now, but his attackers didn’t need to know that. 

They called him names, kicked and punched his body as if it was designed to be a punching bag, hoping to get a rise out of the man. 

Ohmwrecker didn’t break. No, not this time. 

He kept a straight face and kept thinking of his team back at the base. He thought of Cartoonz and how his maturity and age would lead the team forward and give them continuous hope. He thought of Delirious and how he would keep spirits high and not let anyone feel disappointed or distraught. He thought about Bryce. The newest member of the squad, whom he didn’t fully trust. He felt as though not trusting Bryce was a bad mistake, and he wish he could have told Bryce the same things he’s told Cartoonz and Delirious. 

Ohmwrecker felt numb at the thought of his team. He oh so desperately wanted them to be the next people who barged through the door to save him, but he knew false hope is what kills a man. 

“Unless it’s news about the death status of his team, I don’t give a rat’s ass.” The deep voice spoke, and in a sickening way, Ohmwrecker felt comforted. 

“Sir, the IT department found someone trying to hack into our system,” the new voice spoke lowly again, trying and failing to keep this intel from reaching Ohmwrecker’s ears. “We traced it back to the IP address and..” 

Ohmwrecker slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the two people in front of him, whom were staring at a small tablet screen. He didn’t move a muscle and kept himself on high alert, as he wanted to be mentally prepared for whatever was going to be said next. 

“Well well well, look who it is. Your friends are getting awfully close Ryan, and are terribly sloppy with their hacking skills. Whose pretty face are we looking at here?” The authority figure stood up and walked closer to the prisoner and turned the tablet around so he could see the screen. 

Ohmwrecker looked up at the tablet and calmly looked up at the man, though he was freaking the fuck out internally. “I don’t know who that is.” 

“The IP address traces back to the Rainbow Six Headquarters. Who is this?” The man shoved the tablet closer to Ohmwrecker’s face and applied his full body weight onto his prisoner’s fingers, smirking when hearing a few slight cracks. 

Ohmwrecker let out a small yelp of pain before looking up at the man, seething in pain and clutching his fingers to his chest. He stared at the tablet once more and saw a tired Bryce McQuaid, his hair dishevelled and his eyes drained. He saw the mess of papers on the debriefing table behind him, and the multiple mugs of coffee surrounding the whole room. Seeing all this intel gave Ohmwrecker hope. 

They were looking for him. 

The fact that Bryce was the one doing the hacking and not one of their IT experts meant something to Ohmwrecker, but he knew the stupid act would surely get his teammate killed.

“Even if you don’t tell us, we can easily run facial recognition and have all his information at our disposal,” the man smirked and gauged Ohmwrecker’s body language. “So you tell us who he is, and maybe we can get you off the hook next time someone wants to use you as boxing practice, okay?” 

“And him?” Ohmwrecker spoke, clearing his throat and chose not to think about the things that may happen to Bryce.

The man shrugged and smirked. “No guarantees.” 

+_+_+

“Bryce! What the fuck are you doing?” Cartoonz rushed over to the computer and shut the power off, the red flashing lights and loud beeping slowly dispersed and the room was left in silence. 

“I was just-“

“Do you realise what has happened? You failed the hack, they got notified, we are screwed. They know what you look like now, they know our location and who we are. Fuck, Bryce! Why couldn’t you wait till morning when our IT guys were in?” Cartoonz shouted as his stood over Bryce, jabbing his finger into the younger man’s chest. 

Bryce struggled to keep his emotions in check as the man he looked up to ripped him to pieces. He somewhat kept his composure as Cartoonz continued to hit him with enraged insults and something along the lines of common sense. His bottom lip wobbled slightly and he clenched his fists to focus on something else. 

“Hey!” Delirious groggily spoke, walking over and pulling Cartoonz off the terrified man and pinned him against the wall. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Calm your tits or walk the fuck away!” 

Cartoonz struggled against Delirious’ grip but kept his eyes on Bryce. “That motherfucker just gave away our location to the enemy, Delirious! He failed a hack that he shouldn’t have even attempted because his puny ass isn’t trained in that fucking field! Those motherfuckers are gonna come for our asses, and if anyone from this station dies, it’s on him!” He shouted, pointing at Bryce as he finished speaking. A loud, sickening slap sounded throughout the room, and Bryce looked up in surprise. 

“Listen here, Luke. Don’t you ever say that Bryce is at fault for people dying. What the fuck has gotten into you? You think it’s okay to have a go at Bryce like that? Did you even listen to what he had to say?” Cartoonz slowly shook his head, still shocked that Delirious had slapped him and used his real name. 

They never used their real names. 

Delirious huffed and shook his head. “Y’know, I thought you’d be alright. After all this time I thought you’d be over what happened, but I was wrong. If you’re paranoid again, go home.”

At the thought of home, Cartoonz narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you dare mention home again. You know what it was like for me,” he snarled, pushing Delirious off of him.

“Well if you can’t handle a challenge I suggest you do go back, because it’s the only place that can get your mind back to normal!” 

Bryce rubbed his face with his hands and exhaled heavily, standing up and looking at his two older teammates. “I thought I had a lead.”

The sound of his voice amongst all the yelling almost went unnoticed, but Delirious heard it and turned around. “Why didn’t you discuss it with us? What made you think it was ever a good idea to attempt hacking into somewhere without professional help?” 

His calm tone should have soothed Bryce, but it didn’t. It only made him more anxious.

“We- We looked at all those profiles, right?” The pair nodded. “There was someone else that we didn’t see in the picture, but he links all those men together.” 

“Well? Who the fuck is this motherfucker?” Cartoonz huffed, not acknowledging the terrified looks Bryce was giving him. He’ll deal with it later.

“His alias is Wildcat. He’s the boss at Umity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy, that escalated quickly ;)  
> i was contemplating on which order the parts of this chapter would goin, and hopefully i made the right choice  
> this will be my last update before christmas so merry christmas/happy holidays :) xx


	7. Progress

Each individual had their own mental demons to deal with before the sun rose over the horizon and they had to face reality once again. They spent the night clearing their minds the best way possible, choosing different tactics to do so. For Cartoonz and Delirious, it somewhat worked. But for Bryce, not so much.

Bryce was too caught up with the words that were spat in his face by Cartoonz, and couldn’t get rid of them no matter how hard he tried. He overthought all the ways which Ohmwrecker could be getting tortured right now, and all the possible ways that the enemy team could enter their building and kill everyone with no mercy. The dead silence surrounding him didn’t help even though it should have; it only made Bryce get more creative with his thoughts. 

He sighed as he turned onto his side, looking at the picture on his nightstand of his team. He picked it up and held it to his face so he could see in the moonlight, looking at the happy and relieved expressions on all of their faces after a tough but successful mission. The aura was radiating through the image and Bryce smiled small and ran his fingertip over their faces, forgetting about all his troubles for a moment. 

As he placed the frame back onto his nightstand he noticed small, black writing on the back of it. He furrowed his brows and turned on his lamp, illuminating the room. Bryce squinted his eyes as he let them adjusted to the light and he read the numbers that were written on the frame, tilting his head slightly when he figured out it was a code of some sorts. 

Curiosity got the better of Bryce as he got out of his bed and ventured towards Ohmwrecker’s quarters, which no one had had the privilege of entering. Ohmwrecker really did take privacy to another level. Bryce thought about the pros and cons of entering Ohmwrecker’s quarters without permission, but gave up considering the man has been kidnapped and they need everything they can find to be able to get him back. If he left clues, Bryce needed to find them.

Bryce entered Ohmwrecker’s quarters and begun his search. Under the bed, in the closet, in the sock drawer; everywhere. He sighed and rubbed his face in exhaustion. Surely whatever the code was for was hidden in this room? Bryce begun to pace and rethink his strategy, too deep in his thoughts to notice the slight creak in the floorboards in one area. He huffed and threw his hands up in the air, giving up and heading back to his own quarters.

The illuminated red numbers on his clock told him that it was nearly four in the morning, and that he had wasted an hour searching for something that seemingly didn’t exist. He slipped under the covers and rubbed his eyes, leaving them closed in a final attempt to get a few hours’ sleep.  


+_+_+

When dawn broke and light seeped through the cracks in his curtains, Bryce slowly awoke from his light sleep. He checked the clock and groaned before getting up and heading straight to the debriefing room, where the older two were already waiting. 

“How’d you sleep?” Delirious whispered to him as he walked into the room, knowing the tension was still really high. Bryce just shrugged and sit down at a computer, before Cartoonz promptly made him stand up again.

“Nah uh, no way are you sitting at a computer,” he scowled and replaced Bryce at the computer desk. Bryce sighed and glanced at Delirious, who was giving Cartoonz a side glare. “Y’know, I suggest we leave this place. I mean, they’re gonna come for us.” 

“Shut up, Cartoonz. We’re fine, just do some work,” Delirious huffed, opening up a file. 

“What work? We’ve got nothing. Jack shit, actually. So I don’t know how to continue.” Cartoonz’ snarky remarks made Delirious shut his eyes in an attempt to control his anger, and Bryce’s mind was torn.

Does he tell them about the mysterious code? Or does he wait till he can access a computer and maybe find the information they need that could lead to Ohmwrecker, their friend?  


“Cartoonz I swear to god-“

“I found a code.” Bryce interrupted Delirious, successfully capturing their attention. “It was written on the back of the photo frame I keep on my nightstand, and I’m pretty positive that it’s Ohmwrecker’s handwriting but I went to his quarters and I couldn’t find anything that might use the code so I’m not really sure what to do next.” 

Delirious and Cartoonz listened as their younger teammate rambled on about this code, and quickly glanced at one another. 

“What’s the code, Bryce?” Delirious asked, looking up at him. “Are you sure you looked everywhere?” 

Bryce nodded, but Delirious was already out the door and on his way to Ohmwrecker’s quarters, looking through everything Bryce had already searched and huffed, walking to the other side of the room and hearing the creaks coming from the floorboards. He furrowed his brows and knelt down, knocking on the floor and finding a significant difference in the sounds produced. 

He looked up to find Bryce and Cartoonz watching him like a complete weirdo, and motioned to the floor. “This area is hollow. Find me a crowbar or something.” 

“You’re gonna destroy his floor?” Cartoonz asked as he crossed his arms.

“No, Toonz. I’m gonna find answers,” Delirious snapped before something sticking out of the mattress that he must have missed earlier. He grabbed it and pulled it completely out, examining it in his thin, slender hands. “Huh.”

Bryce walked into the room and watched as Delirious worked the tool into the floorboard and pressed down, forcing the unsecured area of floor to come loose. Bryce dragged the piece of wood away and Cartoonz walked over, raising his eyebrow at the medium sized safe that was wedged into the space. 

“Try the code,” he said, crouching down next to Bryce. 

Bryce quickly got up and ran to his room, grabbing the photo frame and returned to Ohmwrecker’s room, quickly putting the code into the safe. His breath faltered as they all heard the significant ‘click’ of the safe opening, and Bryce quickly pulled the door open. 

Inside was a file. A file which Delirious picked up and opened, gasping slightly. 

“Yo.. This has everything about Ohm in here,” he said slowly as he flicked through a few of the pages. 

“What do you mean? We already got that information?” Cartoonz mumbled mostly to himself. Delirious didn’t answer and motioned for the plank of wood to be placed back in its spot, and then placed the file onto the floor, opening it. 

“I mean everything, Toonz. Name, date of birth, hometown, organisations worked for, family, criminal charges, fuckin’ everything.” Delirious watched as Bryce picked up the piece of paper on top, which held all of Ohmwrecker’s personal details. “Be careful with what you read, Bryce. We need to use this information to find him, but don’t ever ask Ohm about any of this when we find him, got it?” 

Bryce looked up from the piece of paper in slight shock at the small threat and nodded. “Hey, I completely respect his privacy and would never pester him about this. Am I not allowed to be curious?” 

When Delirious didn’t answer him, Bryce looked back down at the page and was drawn to the first line.

‘SURNAME: Edwards GIVEN NAME: Ryan’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *obviously a fake name*  
> *it just had a nice ring to it so i went with it lol*
> 
> anyway! hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, i have to admit i enjoy rereading the chapters before i post them so i guess thats a good sign right? xD  
> lemme know your thoughts! xx
> 
> oh and happy new year! xx


	8. Truth

The group of three studied the information in the file on Ohmwrecker’s floor, not bothering to move to the debriefing room. They were all drawn to different aspects of the file, and branched out from there. Bryce was studying the page containing Ohmwrecker’s personal details, and felt slightly anxious at the thought of Ohmwrecker finding out he knows all this information about him without ever getting the chance to eventually tell him himself. 

Cartoonz picked up papers that included Ohmwrecker’s criminal history, which was wiped from any police records. That’s why the extensive list of crimes surprised him. Cartoonz furrowed his brow as he picked up multiple newspaper articles that were hidden under the pages, and started to read them, eyes widening as he read the horrible acts of violence. He slowly slid each article across the floor towards Delirious and felt a slow build-up of anger and betrayal towards Ohmwrecker, doubting every single piece of information that the man has ever told him. 

Delirious stuck with papers that contained all the legal obligations of the organisations that Ohmwrecker had worked for. He slid his glasses on and read through them all before getting to the one he really wanted to read; ‘UMITY’. He looked up at the other two and glanced at what they were reading, barely noticing the pile of papers Cartoonz had prepared for him to read before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and opening the mini file. 

The men slowly made their way through the file, and by the time they were all done it was early afternoon.

“Let’s get this shit to the debriefing room,” Delirious mumbled, taking off his glasses and rubbing his face. “I’m gonna make coffee. You two want any?” 

Bryce and Cartoonz nodded and begun piling up all the papers that had been scattered around the floor. The tension was still thick enough to slice with a knife, and Bryce worked with a heavy heart. He hated any sort of dispute within the squad, always being the one to resolve any issues. Now that he was a part of one, well, he didn’t know how to fix it. 

“Let’s go,” Cartoonz said in a slightly harsh tone, standing up with the file in his hands. Bryce looked up at him before nodding, opening his mouth to say something only for Cartoonz to walk out of the room. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before standing up and following the older man. 

“Did we get results back from the blood splatters that the Mora found?” Bryce asked as he entered the debriefing room. They had sent a forensic team back to the yacht to get samples of blood for DNA testing, as well as collecting any missed papers that may help in finding Ohmwrecker.

“I don’t think they matter now that we found this.” Cartoonz held up the file before letting it drop onto the table. He took deep breaths and tried not to lose his shit at the thought of Bryce being near him; he was still pissed about yesterday’s mistake. He thought about the words Delirious used to calm him down and he certainly tried his best to do so, as the thought of home wasn’t very pleasant. 

“Here,” Delirious said whilst placing a mug filled with coffee onto the table near Cartoonz. He sipped his own coffee and studied the man for a second, slightly worried about his mental and emotional state. 

“A’ight, let’s collect all this info on Ohm, and try to find out why this fucker kept this shit from us.” Cartoonz ignored the looks from Delirious and spread the papers out, grabbing some and handing them to him. “Here, read these. A list of all the criminal charges against Ohm, and he was found guilty of next to all of them. Read them aloud, Delirious.” 

Delirious silently put his glasses back on before reading out the list. “Robbery, aggravated burglary, malicious property damage, physical assault, involuntary manslaughter, second-degree murder, arson and,” he paused and reread the last word over and over again before looking up at Cartoonz. “Rape.” 

The group was silent for a few minutes, taking in the range of illegal acts that were read out. 

“Surely.. Surely Ohmwrecker didn’t do all this..?” Bryce was the first to speak, but only just above a whisper. Cartoonz kept a close eye on Delirious as the man kept his eyes on the paper, reading out the last criminal offence slowly in his mind. Delirious took off his glasses and rubbed his face, keeping his hands over his face. 

“I don’t want to believe it, but it’s on the paper. If all this other information is correct, we can only accept the fact that Ohm has done all those things,” Cartoonz said slowly, gauging his friend’s expression. Delirious shook his head and regained his composure before putting his glasses back on.

“Let’s just continue on,” he mumbled and picked up another piece of paper from the table, ignoring the knowing look from Cartoonz and the confused look from Bryce. He was glad Bryce didn’t question anything, and he acted like normal for the rest of the evening. 

+_+_+

It took Bryce’s stomach to rumble for the squad to stop reading over the file and go get some food. They were all very much still in the working mindset, but Bryce’s stomach didn’t let up and after an hour they decided to take a break. The older pair noticed Bryce’s change in demeanour and glanced at each other before stopping. 

“Alright Bryce, what do you want to know?” Delirious looked at the youngest member and watched as his face screwed up in confusion.

“What?” 

“We know that you want to know things about us, and to be honest we haven’t been as open with you as we were with Ohm, so what do you want to know?” Cartoonz added before Delirious could speak. Bryce was dumbfounded. They want him to ask questions?

“I mean, I’m okay with waiting till you guys want to tell me these things. I don’t want you guys to feel bad about anything right now, not when we’re this close to finding Ohmwrecker. So please don’t.. Don’t force yourself to tell me things if you don’t want to,” Bryce looked down and fumbled with his hands. 

“Now’s a good as time as any, right? We’ll get some food and have a good ol’ chat,” Cartoonz shrugged and pat Bryce on the shoulder. “Saving Ohm could end up being a suicide mission if we’re not careful, so let’s get to know each other while we have the chance.” 

The air around them felt heavy as they all looked at each other, taking the words ‘suicide mission’ very seriously. 

“So, who wants Chinese?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its thursday mah dudes B)  
> these past few chapters have felt like fillers but oOoOo they starting to trust Brycey-poo! xD  
> theres definitely some back story going on!! :D  
> i might start posting more chapters during the weeks to come as i want to get this story finished before i go back to school so yeah, you might see more than one update a week :O xx


	9. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres mentions of rape and physical abuse in this chapter, so warning for that   
> otherwise i hope you enjoy :) xx

They sat down in the kitchen with their Chinese food and started eating in silence. Cartoonz looked at Bryce until he sighed and put his food down, catching the other’s attention. Bryce could see the inner battle Cartoonz was having with himself as to whether he should open up or to keep quiet.

“Delirious and I have known each other for god knows how long,” Cartoonz started, slowly picking at the food in the small container. “We joined Rainbow Six after..”

“After the fire nation attacked,” Delirious mumbled quietly and snickered to himself, earning a small chuckle from Bryce and a fond smile from Cartoonz.

“Not quite, buddy. We come from a kinda fucked up background, and god knows what’s going on back at home right now,” Cartoonz scratched his face. “Look, I had a fucked up childhood. Abusive parents and all that bullshit. Delirious here was the only one I trusted back then, even if he was the craziest motherfucker in town.” 

“I was the only motherfucker in town that liked your sorry ass,” Delirious grinned. “Asides from my sister, but she’s a whole other story.” He rolled his eyes and laughed softly.

“Yeah well, she’s slightly less crazier than you, and that’s saying something,” Cartoonz bumped Delirious’ arm. “Anyway, I ran into this motherfucker and boy did he know how to fight. Nearly choked me out on the grass at the local park.” 

“You scared the shit outta me man! I mean yeah, you didn’t know but you still sneak up on me sometimes and wonder why I body slam you to the floor in a choke hold,” Delirious argued in his defence.

Bryce smiled at their interactions. They were brotherly, and they understood each other’s boundaries. He thought about his own brothers and whether or not he’d be able to see them again. 

“One day my shit-head parents were cooked on drugs, man. They didn’t even know what planet they were on their heads were so far off into space.” Cartoonz rolled his eyes. “I came home one day after hanging out with this twat and they lost it at me. Delirious didn’t even make it to the letterbox when he heard them shoutin’ and screamin’ shit at me. Came running in and did to them what they did to me, saving my ass from probably never being able to walk again.”

“I had to restrain myself from not beating their brains out,” Delirious mumbled angrily at the memory. “He was beat up so bad, Bryce. I was crying when I looked at him on the floor, all bloody and beat. I took him to the hospital and the motherfuckers didn’t let him in. I don’t even want to remember the reason why.” 

“They knew Delirious and basically said ‘nope, not you again, please fuck right off’ so he took me to his house and did all this medical shit to me that I didn’t even know he could do,” Cartoonz grinned at the faint memory of waking up in a strange bedroom with pains all over, thinking what the fuck did I get myself into now? 

“Gotta learn the basics if you wanna live, man. And I did. Saved your fucking life.” 

“So you know basic first aid and self-defence. Did you know this before R6?” Bryce queried, to which Delirious nodded. 

“Had to protect myself after..” He trailed off and put his food down, mumbling softly to himself.

“You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to, Delirious,” Bryce smiled reassuringly whilst Cartoonz put his hand on Delirious’ shoulder. 

“You good?” He asked the man in question, slightly worried about his friend.

“I’m good I’m just, reliving it,” Delirious huffed and shut his eyes before looking straight at Bryce, saying what he needed to say straight up. “I was walking down the street alone one night when some buff dude attacks me from some alley I walked past. Put me in a headlock and everything. Of course I put up a fight, but the fucker banged my head against the wall so hard I nearly blacked out, even though it seems like he didn’t want me to.” 

Bryce frowned as he knew where this story was going. “Delirious..” 

Delirious held up his hand to silence Bryce. “This dude obviously knew what he was doing, but had no fucking idea about how painful it is going in dry with another dude, that shit hurt.” He eyed Bryce and sighed at his expression. “This was nearly ten years ago. I relive it sometimes and it keeps me in check when I’m at work. It reminds me that what I’m doing here is good and taking down fuckwit criminal groups is my revenge on this guy who violated me.” 

“Atta boy,” Cartoonz grinned. “After both incidents we thought ‘right, we gotta get ourselves trained up and licensed for firearms and shit’ so we did all that and put in for a job here. They took us on as rookies and we climbed the ranks, never looked back at home life since then.” 

Bryce sat there and smiled at the two, taking in as much of what they were saying as possible as to better understand their attitudes towards certain things. “You guys are so tough. I don’t think I could’ve gone through that and still be able to live a somewhat normal life.” 

Delirious snorted and shook his head. “This job is anything but normal, Bryce. We’re like those cool federal agents you see on T.V.” 

“But we’re cooler, right?” Bryce grinned cheekily. 

“Damn right we are.” 

+_+_+

“Your friends aren’t coming to save you, Ryan. You’re never going to be a part of Rainbow Six again, so join us. Come back to where you belong.”  
The voice echoed through Ohmwrecker’s head, his heart thumping in his chest as he barely kept his eyes open. The stinging in his eyes intensified as a bright light was shone at his face, and he groaned at the feeling.

“Come home, Ryan. We miss you here. We’ll actually look for you if you get kidnapped.” Ohmwrecker could hear the smirk in the man’s voice and he hated it. He hated feeling so miniscule to the point where he couldn’t control his situation. He hated feeling overpowered, he wasn’t used to it. 

The man had kept Ohmwrecker awake for what felt like more than 24 hours, constantly splashing ice cold water over his body or having some buff dudes give him a beating. His body was sore and he could barely move, yet he was being forced to stand and endure other methods in keeping him awake.

Ohmwrecker shut his eyes to concentrate on his emotions, only to have freezing water splashed onto his body, making him open his eyes again. He gritted his teeth and glared at the man, only to get riled up as he understood why he was being kept awake. They were forcing his brain to slowly tire out, making his perception and thought process falter.  
They wanted him as worn out as possible so he would agree to their proposal without question.

Ohmwrecker snorted softly to himself at the thought of them using this form of torture on him. 

“Is something funny, Ryan?” 

“Kinda, yeah,” Ohmwrecker whispered out, his throat so hoarse he could barely talk. 

“Please enlighten us,” the man said as he circled around Ohmwrecker’s weary form. 

The room suddenly got fuzzy and the world started spinning, and Ohmwrecker had to shut his eyes to try and make it stop. He swayed left and right before finally falling to his knees; his body just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“My friends are coming for me, and you’re gonna pay,” he whispered as he fell into unconsciousness.

+_+_+

The three men were sitting around the table laughing and enjoying themselves for the first time in ages, the thought of Ohmwrecker pushed to the back of their minds but lingering just enough so they don’t forget. 

“Then this motherfucker chokes him out until he’s nearly dead, does his creepy clown laugh, and then knocks him out,” Cartoonz laughed and nudged Delirious. “This bitch is one of the best yet one of the most terrifying ‘interrogators’ I’ve ever known.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Toonz. Just cause you get a little sick in the stomach from a bit too much blood-“ 

“Don’t even go there, bud.” 

Bryce laughed and took a sip of his drink. This is what they needed. A night where they could relax and laugh away their stresses until the next morning when they got back into the professional mindset. He hadn’t done much talking, but he was perfectly okay with listening to the heart-warming stories told by his teammates, and added in his input whenever he saw fit. 

“Do you really get sick by blood? I think you’re in the wrong profession there, Cartoonz,” Bryce grinned cheekily, only to receive a glare in return. 

“That was ages ago. I’m not a little bitch anymore,” Cartoonz defended himself.

“You get scared by spiders,” Delirious giggled, only to be punched in the arm. “Ow!” 

A beep from Bryce’s phone made them go quiet, and Bryce frowned. It was nearly two in the morning, who on earth would be texting him now? 

Bryce opened the message and his eyes hardened, his heart beat got progressively louder in his ears and his grip on the phone tightened. 

“Bryce?” Delirious asked, moving closer to the younger man. Bryce simply turned his phone around to show the pair the message he’d received; his face was kept stone-like as he tried to hide his emotions. He didn’t know what he was feeling at the moment. 

Delirious took a sharp intake of breath and gritted his teeth. “Son of a bitch.”

Cartoonz took the phone from Delirious before he broke it in half and looked at the message. Embedded was an image of the one and only Ohmwrecker, bruises covering his entire body and looking incredibly thin. He enlarged the image and examined it more closely, noticing bones protruding in areas where they shouldn’t be -Ohmwrecker must have at least three broken ribs- and his face was covered in dried up blood. 

“Looks like they’re not feeding him or giving him water, or they are, but barely enough to keep him alive. At least three broken ribs, possibly a broken nose too. If they’re not careful, he could die of internal bleeding before he becomes of any use to them,” Cartoonz managed to say, the aura in the room changing drastically. 

“Can we trace the number to where it came from?” Bryce suggested, standing up. 

“Unless it’s been fucked with, we can,” Delirious nodded and rubbed his face. “Fuck me.” 

Bryce nodded and started walking to the debriefing room, staring at the picture. His gut was torn between convincing him that Ohmwrecker was okay, and that Ohmwrecker was going to die. He read the message just below the picture and snarled.

_‘Your friend is dying, and there’s nothing you can do to save him.’_


	10. Help Needed

A shout of excitement jostled everyone awake, as they frantically rushed over to the computer that Delirious had been working on all night. On screen was the IP address and location of the phone that had sent the image to Bryce’s phone. 

“Bitches, bow down to your king, for Delirious has found the answer to our prayers!” He grinned and put his fists in the air with a sense of accomplishment. Cartoonz lifted his friend out of the chair and hugged him tight, spinning him around in elatedness. 

“You did it! You hacker son of a bitch!” He grinned and set Delirious down, laughing. Bryce grinned and stiffened slightly when Cartoonz wrapped his arms around him. Even after the night they had, he was still cautious around the older man. Cartoonz felt Bryce tense up and sighed, pulling away. 

“I’m sorry, Bryce. I know you were trying to do the right thing and help find Ohm and even though I think you deserved to be yelled at, I took it way outta line,” he smiled small. “We good?” 

Bryce pretended to think about it and looked over at Delirious, who shrugged playfully and grinned, turning back to the computer. Bryce looked at Cartoonz -who was pouting- and smiled. “We good.”

To that, Cartoonz smiled widely and chuckled, hugging Bryce just as tight as he hugged Delirious, and Bryce felt somewhat at home. 

“Here, that’s the location of the phone and no doubt where Ohm’s being held,” Delirious pointed to the screen. “It’s at least three hours away from here. We need a plan. A good plan.” 

Bryce nodded in agreement and sat down at the table. “Let’s get to it then.” 

+_+_+

“No, because then there’s no escape route,” Bryce pointed out. They had been conjuring up plans left and right, but none of them seemed to work out. He rubbed his face and sighed. “We need help with this one.” 

Cartoonz and Delirious looked at each other and sighed. 

“Do you wanna call him?” 

“Nah, he likes you. He’ll answer to your phone,” Cartoonz mumbled, and Bryce sensed dislike towards this mysterious person they were talking about. Delirious grumbled and stood up, walking out of the room with his phone and scrolling through his contacts. He stopped when he got to V and hesitated before pressing the button. The phone rang twice before the man on the other end picked up. 

“Delirious! What a surprise,” he grinned, spinning the toothpick umbrella in his martini.

“We need your help, Vanoss. Please?” Delirious bit his lip. It had been months since they had cooperated on a mission, and they hadn’t parted on a good note. 

“With what? You got another problem you want me to fix?” Vanoss smirked, remembering that time after a mission. Delirious closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. 

“No. We need to create a plan to save Ohm, but all our plans are failing,” he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Ah, I see. Ohm was the plan maker, and now that he’s gone you need my help.” Vanoss nodded to himself and stood up from his arm chair, looking out his window to the view of snow and mountains. “Alright, I’ll help you Delirious. But you’re gonna have to give me something in return.” 

Delirious sighed. Obviously he wanted something in return. “Like what? We can’t give you money or weapons or-“ 

“You know what I want, Delirious.” That sentence made Delirious shiver slightly as he stared at the wall. A short silence was shared between them. 

“When can you get here?” Delirious asked softly, wanting nothing more but to hang up the phone. The guilt and shame of what happened months ago was building and he wanted to be on his a-game when Vanoss arrived. 

“An hour.” 

“An hour? Aren’t you in Canada?’ Delirious was confused. 

“Don’t you remember who I am?” Vanoss laughed and took off his robe. “I’ll see you in an hour, Delirious.” 

The phone went silent and Delirious sighed, putting his phone away as he walked back into the debriefing room. Cartoonz and Bryce looked up as he entered, both worried at the anxious look on Delirious’ face. 

“Is he coming?” A nod of the head answered his question and Cartoonz sucked in a breath. “When?” 

“An hour, so prepare yourself mentally, Toonz. We don’t need a dead body on our floor,” Delirious huffed as he saw the look in his friend’s eyes.

“I’ll try my damn hardest,” Cartoonz snarled softly. 

Bryce looked at the two in confusion. “Who’s coming?” 

“His name is Vanoss. He’s got the best sense of perception and plan making out of everyone I know,” Delirious looked at Bryce. “Don’t fuck with him and you’re good.” 

“Literally,” Cartoonz mumbled, earning a glare from Delirious. 

+_+_+

A knock on the front door was heard and Delirious visibly stiffened, earning a knowing look from Cartoonz and a strange look from Bryce. He rubbed his face and stood up, walking to the front door and opening it. He wasn’t surprised when the Canadian man walked right in.

“Delirious! My dear friend, how are you?” The smirk on his face told Delirious that he didn’t really care, and he just wanted what he was promised. 

“I’m fine. Come with me.” He led Vanoss down the hall and into the debriefing room, mumbling that their guest had arrived. 

“Wow, you’ve really done the place up since last time, huh?” Vanoss said to no one in particular as he walked around the room. “Oh, Cartoonz. How are you?” 

Cartoonz just rolled his eyes and kept his hands in his pockets, hating the man for being too nice. “Alright.”

“Can we just get to making this plan? Please?” Delirious asked as he sat down. The others followed suite and soon they were discussing different options as they looked over the blueprints of the building suspected to be holding Ohmwrecker. 

“You wouldn’t need an escape plan if you just killed everyone when you went in,” Vanoss sipped his coffee that was given to him, scrunching up his face. “Ugh, not enough sugar.”   
Cartoonz rolled his eyes. “I don’t think we wanna kill this Wildcat guy if he’s the boss.” 

“Wildcat?” Vanoss looked at him. “Wildcat is in charge of Umity?” 

They all nodded and Vanoss chuckled in slight disbelief. “Well I’ll be damned.” 

“Do you know him?” Bryce asked.

“Oh yeah. We were partners before he got tired of being the good guy. I mean, he liked saving lives, but he loved destroying them too. The last thing that fucker said to me was ‘See ya, Vanoss. Hope I don’t cross paths with you,’ and then he walked out of my life.” 

Cartoonz was silent and he looked at Delirious before speaking, “You could come on the mission with us. You know how to handle yourself, right? You could give us the edge we need to get through to this bitch and get Ohm back.” 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Vanoss chuckled. “He hates me, and he never listened to me either.” 

“Maybe he will this time. Plus, we need a replacement for Ohm right now. The spots open if you want it.” Delirious said, looking the man in the eye. The cold stare he was giving Vanoss made the man in question falter slightly.

“Fine. But just this once, alright? Now let’s get back to the plan,” Vanoss mumbled and looked back at the plans. Delirious smirked and looked at Cartoonz, who was already giving him a hard look. 

They needed a plan fast, and if Vanoss was going to join them on the mission, then they needed to catch him up to speed on what they know. 

Which was going to take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaannnnnddd queue vanoss ;-)


	11. Kill. Everyone.

“Alright, you know the plan?” Vanoss mumbled into his coms. The team mumbled back their replies and got into their positions. They were outside the building they had tracked from the phone number, and had travelled the three hours to get there. Each member of the squad was equipped with their favourite weapons, plenty of ammo and their coms were clear and able to pick up the slightest of whispers.

“Kill everyone,” Cartoonz mumbled.

“Expect Wildcat,” Delirious added and attached a silencer onto his pistol. He adjusted his mask over his face and nodded. 

“He’s mine. Leave him to me,” Vanoss smirked to himself. “I’d like to reconnect with my best friend.” 

“Alright then, fuckers. Let’s breach.” Cartoonz started advancing towards the building and rappelled up to the roof, giving the team eyes from the sky light. Bryce and Delirious sneaked up to the guards standing out the front and put them in choke holds, slitting their throats with their knifes before they could struggle too much. 

Bryce shook his head and regained his composure, and pulled out his silenced P90. They all agreed to be as quiet as possible and take out as many as possible before they even know they were there. Delirious protested at first, but the thought of slitting throats shut him up real quick. 

Bryce opened the door with one of the keycards that he found on one of the guard’s bodies, and looked down the hall. He held up three fingers to Delirious, signalling that he saw three guards. Delirious grinned evilly and whispered; “A challenge?” 

They quickly walked in and Delirious sneaked up close to the guards. On the count of three, Delirious slit the throats of two of the guards whilst Bryce shot the third in the head before advancing down the hall. Bryce eyed the basement door as that’s where hostages are normally kept in stereotyped movies and books. 

“I see four on the top floor, all armed and no doubt have pistols concealed on them somehow,” Cartoonz said through the coms. 

“Copy. Do you think they’ll move anytime soon?” Vanoss mumbled. “Cause I got a whole squad of them on the second floor, playing cards like a bunch of cockheads.” 

Delirious snorted and Cartoonz watched the four. “Nah, they look deep in discussion. If only I brought my Fuze grenades, these asses would be mine.” 

“Just keep watch, me and Delirious are clearing out the first floor,” Bryce said and raised his gun, advancing forward. He turned a corner to come face to face with a guard and panic knifed, managing to get the man in the throat. He felt a pat on his back and Delirious grinned at him, taking point as they cleared out the floor.

“I’m gonna ‘nade these fucks,” Vanoss huffed as he grabbed a grenade off his belt. 

“What happened to being as quiet as possible? We don’t wanna risk the alarm being sounded, they could have back up,” Bryce chewed on his lip as he walked back over to the basement door. Delirious shook his head, nodding towards the stairs. 

“Let’s help E- Vanoss.” 

Vanoss sighed and put the grenade back on his belt. “Cartoonz, take out the men you see.” 

“Got a plan? Or do you just wanna go balls deep?” Cartoonz asked as he put his glass cutting device on the window, activating it.

“Balls deep, but quietly,” Vanoss ignored the snort from the older man and raised his gun as he saw the other two walk up to him. “There’s a door on the other side of the room, Bryce. Go there and we’ll attack from both angles.” 

As Bryce made his way to the opposite door, he came across an enemy walking towards him. He took him out quickly, but managed to do so where the men in the room could see his body. 

“Take them out, they saw a body,” he said as he quickly hid in one of the rooms along the hall. He readied himself to go back out again as he heard the soft sounds of silenced rounds and the groans of the men dying. He imagined Delirious going over to each of the bodies and making absolutely sure they were all dead, stabbing them with his favourite knife. 

He swiftly glanced at the room he found himself in and his breathing stopped. The grey concrete walls were covered in muck and blood, and water was slowly trickling out of the room via the doorway and certain drains placed around the room. Bryce moved his eyes towards the body in the middle of the floor, dropping his weapon and gently lifting up the man’s head. 

“G-Guys, I found Ohmwrecker,” he whispered into his coms, and didn’t get enough time to examine the injures as he felt cold metal being placed on the back of his skull. His heart beat fastened and slowly let Ohmwrecker’s head rest on the floor. 

“That you did, boy,” the voice snarled, and Vanoss perked up. 

“Where’s his location, Toonz?” Delirious snarled and raised his shotgun, just in case. 

Cartoonz watched as the last man fell before he checked his phone from Bryce’s signal. “One of the rooms across the floor. Move quickly and I’ll join you in a second.” 

The pair nodded and quietly walked as fast as possible towards the other side of the building, listening in to everything that was being played through the coms.

“I wonder which one you are, hm? Oh that’s right, silly me. You’re the stupid bitch who failed the hack and gave us access to your information,” the voice laughed, and Bryce tensed up. “I knew I recognised that pretty little face of yours.” 

Bryce kept silent. He knew reaching for his weapon would result in a bullet in the back of his head, and he didn’t have the courage to say anything right now on the off chance he pissed this guy off even more. 

“Tell him I’m here,” Vanoss whispered as they approached more enemies. “He might back off.” 

Bryce took a deep breath and clenched his fists, listening to the man talk. 

“Wouldn’t it be a shame if Ryan woke up, only to find you dead next to him lying in a pool of your own blood? I’m sure he’d be quite horrified.” Bryce could hear the smirk in his voice, and closed his eyes. 

“Vanoss is here,” he said, so quietly that the man almost missed it. 

“Speak up, boy.” The gun was pushed harder onto his skull. 

“Vanoss is here. He- He wants to talk with you,” Bryce stammered out. He heard the man chuckle, and felt the gun being removed from his skull. 

“Is he now? I didn’t know he fucked with you guys now, what a pussy,” he scoffed and grabbed Bryce by the hair, forcing the blonde to turn around and face him. “Tell him he can go fuck himself.” 

“Tell him yourself,” a new voice entered the room, and Vanoss stood there with his gun drawn, aimed straight at the man’s head. “Nice to see you again, Wildcat.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself with pleasantries now, Vanoss. I can kill this boy before you even get your shot off,” Wildcat snarled and pulled on Bryce’s hair, earning a small wince from the boy. 

Vanoss slowly entered the room and Delirious stayed outside, only moving from the doorway to allow Cartoonz to enter. 

“It’s over, Wildcat. All your men are dead, and there’s no way out of this,” Vanoss stated, and nodded to Cartoonz. “He’s got better reflexes than me, and will shoot you on instinct if he thinks you’re gonna harm him.” 

The grunt from the doorway confirmed his statement and Bryce looked up at Cartoonz, who winked. Wildcat snorted and pressed the gun to Bryce’s temple, watching the reactions from the two men. 

“You care for your team. While that’s fucking adorable and all, it’s what lead you here in the first place. In my eyes, that’s a weakness,” Wildcat snarled, eyeing Vanoss.

“How many people have you killed since we parted, Wildcat? Hm? What would Mini think?” Vanoss smirked as he saw Wildcat falter. “Ah, so you do still care about him, huh? I thought that was a weakness.” 

“You leave that fucker out of this, Vanoss,” Wildcat spat. “He doesn’t need to know.” 

“But one phone call, and he knows everything.” A phone was held up and twirled around in Vanoss’ hand. “Surely you don’t want that.” 

Wildcat tugged Bryce harshly to his feet and put him in a choke hold, the pistol still aimed at his temple. “Mention him one more time, and your buddy here is as good as gone.” 

Cartoonz readjusted his aim as to not hit Bryce, and used the angle that he had to shoot a bullet into Wildcat’s side. The man loosened his grip on Bryce and the blonde took that as a way of escape and quickly stumbled across the room, picking up his gun that lay next to Ohmwrecker. He quickly aimed at Wildcat and glanced at Ohmwrecker’s ghastly body on the floor. 

“Say what now?” Vanoss smirked and tilted his head. Cartoonz shot another round at Wildcat’s hand, making the man drop his gun and yelp out in pain. “Sorry, buddy. Your times up.” 

As Vanoss walked towards Wildcat, Cartoonz noticed the man’s slow movements towards his back. “Knife!” 

Vanoss jumped back just in time and knocked the knife out of Wildcat’s uninjured hand, pressing him up against the wall and restraining him. “Guess you forgot that I’m quicker than you in combat, huh.” 

“Fuck you, Vanoss.” Wildcat spat in his face and growled as Vanoss tightened his grip. 

Bryce looked at Cartoonz and when he saw the eldest man nod, he dropped to his knees and crawled over to Ohmwrecker, emotionally unstable from seeing his friend in this condition. Bryce slowly leaned down to listen for any breathing and checked Ohmwrecker’s pulse, sucking in a breath. 

“Call an ambulance.” 

Delirious nodded and did just that, whilst Bryce checked over Ohmwrecker’s body. Through his welled up eyes, he noticed the amount of bruises that littered Ohmwrecker’s body and how they seemed strategically placed to inflict the most pain. Bryce lightly pressed on Ohmwrecker’s chest and winced when he felt a rib move slightly as he checked all the ribs. 

“At least four fractured or broken ribs,” he mumbled, moving his hands down Ohmwrecker’s arms. “Fingers on the left hand are broken, possibly a wrist fracture on the right.”   
Cartoonz watched as he lowered his gun slightly. “Bryce, let the ambulance do this.” 

Bryce shook his head and sniffled softly. “No, I-I need to know myself.” 

He continued checking Ohmwrecker’s body and saw the flesh wounds on his thighs that were surrounded by dried blood. He carefully moved around his friend’s body, noticing Ohmwrecker’s right leg had considerably more flesh wounds than the left. “Multiple lacerations on both legs, more on the right side. Possible broken toes on the left foot, as well as the left knee cap is popped out of place.” 

Cartoonz closed his eyes and took a deep breath, managing his emotions as he took in all of Ohmwrecker’s injuries. He felt rage build up inside him and he angrily lifted his gun, aiming at Wildcat’s face. 

“If Ohm is dead, I will deal with you personally,” he snarled at the restrained man, who only snarled back. Delirious walked back into the room and placed his hand on Cartoonz’s shoulder. 

“Leave it for now,” he mumbled and looked at Ohmwrecker’s lifeless form on the ground. He clenched his fists and looked away, not wanting anyone to see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

Bryce slowly kneeled down beside Ohmwrecker’s face and examined the bloody mess. His nose was most definitely broken, and Bryce wasn’t surprised if Ohmwrecker was missing a few teeth either. The muck and grim that covered Ohmwrecker’s body didn’t avoid his face, as Bryce wiped away some of the dirt from Ohmwrecker’s cheek. 

“Broken nose, small lacerations to the face, maybe a concussion,” he continued saying his findings out loud so everyone could hear the injuries and checked Ohmwrecker’s skull, finding more blood. “Definitely a concussion.” 

He leaned down so his face was close to Ohmwrecker’s and whimpered at how lifeless he looked, and ignored the sound of sirens growing louder in the distance.

“Please be okay, Ohm. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i make you cry? xx


	12. Success

The police and ambulance arrived minutes apart, walking into the building with slightly weary faces until they saw Delirious in his Rainbow Six uniform waving them up the stairs frantically. 

“We’ve got one squad member who was a captive here who’s basically nearly dead. Broken bones everywhere and major blood loss, definitely a sign of torture. Get him out of here first,” Delirious explained and walked into the room the others were in. He watched from the doorway as the paramedics tended to Ohmwrecker, placing an oxygen mask over his face and did a quick examination of his injuries.

When they told Bryce to step back, he refused. He knew it was a stupid thing to do, but he didn’t want to let go of Ohmwrecker’s non-broken hand. He couldn’t.

“Bryce, c’mon buddy,” Cartoonz walked over and lifted Bryce to his feet, holding him close as the paramedics wheeled Ohmwrecker away and as Bryce struggled to run after him. 

“He’s in good hands now. He’s going to the hospital and he’s gonna be safe.” 

Bryce shook his head and sniffled, struggling to get out of Cartoonz grip again before a sob escaped from his lips. He stopped struggling against Cartoonz and leaned on him for support as he went limp, the older man looking at Delirious as he wrapped his arms around the younger male. He let Bryce cry on his shoulder, and held him tight to his chest.

“Ohm is gonna be fine, you hear me?” Cartoonz pulled Bryce away from their embrace and held him at arm’s length. “He’s gonna be fine.”

Bryce shook his head and sniffled, wiping his eyes trying to stop the tears but they just kept coming. “He’s not gonna be able to do anything for months. He won’t be able to come on missions and do normal things. That’s gonna affect him so much.” 

Cartoonz finally realised just how much Bryce knew about Ohmwrecker. Bryce noticed his determination, stubbornness, pride, and love for his job. Which was all true. Cartoonz knew that Ohmwrecker would be heartbroken when he realised he wouldn’t be able to work for months, and the rest of the team knew they’d have to do everything they could to make him feel like a part of the squad again.

He smiled softly and pulled Bryce back into a hug, patting his back gently as the younger male calmed down. He eyed Delirious in the doorway and waved him over, Delirious almost running over and joining the hug. Bryce chuckled softly as he felt the second body join the hug, and wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

“C’mon, let’s go to the hospital. We can at least be there for him when he wakes up,” Cartoonz rubbed Bryce’s back in comfort before messing with his hair and guiding him out of the building. Delirious remained in the room and looked at Vanoss who still had Wildcat up against the wall, struggling to cuff him. 

“Need some help?” He asked, smirking as the younger man huffed. 

“Shut up and come over here,” Vanoss mumbled and tried again. Delirious walked over and pulled out his knife, placing it against Wildcat’s throat. He revelled at how Wildcat tensed up and watched as his Adam’s apple dipped as he swallowed his own spit. 

“S’not so fun when you’re the victim, is it?” He hissed, pressing the flat side of the blade against the vein in Wildcat’s neck. The sharp intake of breath from the man made him grin in satisfaction. “You do know that if you keep struggling, this blade will keep digging away at your skin until you eventually bleed out and die. I hope you do, otherwise this might get messy.”

Vanoss eyed Delirious intently as he quickly cuffed Wildcat whilst he was somewhat still, mesmerised by the persona Delirious took on when he pulled out his knife. It was intriguing to him as the last time he saw Delirious with a knife he was shaking and worried sick, barely passing as intimidating but now? Now he surpassed as the most intimidating person Vanoss knew.

“Good Piggy,” Delirious hummed and quickly removed the knife from Wildcat’s neck, only to slice off a pig ear from the helmet. Wildcat huffed in protest and glared at the psychopath man in the mask. 

“This was my favourite helmet,” he muttered, and spat in Delirious’ face as he felt the other man cut off the other ear. “Fuckboy.” 

“Awe, is that the worst insult you could come up with? That’s so adorable,” Delirious wiped the spit from his mask and wiped it on Wildcat’s rather expensive looking coat. “Better start thinking of answers though, because once Vanoss is done with you it’s my turn.” 

“Alright Delirious, stop it. You’re gonna come with me to question him,” Vanoss stopped the ongoing interaction and shoved Wildcat forward.

Delirious scoffed and crossed his arms. “I am not going back to Canada with you, Owl. I want to be here when Ohm wakes up. Because he _is_ going to wake up, right Piggy?” 

Wildcat innocently shrugged and grinned. “Depends on how good the doctors are.” 

Vanoss stepped in front of Delirious to stop him from stabbing Wildcat as many times as he possibly could out of rage. “Ohm has Cartoonz and Bryce, he’ll be fine.” 

“I _want_ to be there when he wakes up, Vanoss. Don’t you understand? Ohm is my friend and my teammate, I’m not leaving the country until I know he’s alive,” Delirious narrowed his eyes through his mask and stared the younger man down. 

“Fine, but hit me up when you’re satisfied with Ohm’s recovery and I’ll send you a plane,” Vanoss reluctantly agreed, winking at the masked man before turning around and pushing Wildcat out of the room. Delirious rubbed his temples and sighed, picking up any weapons left behind as he walked around the room. He studied the markings on the wall, and wondered if they were made by Ohmwrecker slowly losing his mind, or if he was slowly being tortured and he tried to grip the wall as a form of release. 

The thought of Ohmwrecker being tortured made Delirious’ blood boil. No one laid their hands on his teammates without getting away with it, and he was going to make sure of it. 

+_+_+

Delirious made a stop at the base to grab a change of clothes for everyone before he made his way to the hospital, skilfully changing in his car as the not be absent from the hospital for longer than necessary. He immediately saw Bryce and Cartoonz sitting in the waiting area, their uniforms bare of any weapons and Cartoonz’s shoulder was wet with Bryce’s tears. He walked over and frowned, making eye contact with Cartoonz as he gave them their respective clothes bag, asking silently for information. 

When Cartoonz shook his head, Delirious sighed and ran a hand through his hair, both in an attempt to flatten it from wearing his mask and to hide his frustrations. Bryce slowly stood up and headed to the restrooms to change out of his uniform, and Delirious took his seat next to Cartoonz. 

“Is he alright?” 

“Who you askin’ about?” Cartoonz mumbled, obviously knowing that Delirious was asking about Bryce and he sighed. “He just needs to get everything out of his system. I mean you saw him, Jon, he was completely distraught when I pulled him away from Ohm. He doesn’t even want to leave until he knows Ohm’s alright, but something tells me this kid isn’t gonna be leaving this hospital without him by his side.” 

Delirious nodded and put his face in his hands. “Any news on Ohm?” 

“Not anything relevant,” Cartoonz shook his head. “Doc said he was going into surgery, but we haven’t heard anything since then.” 

Cartoonz wrapped an arm around Delirious’ shoulder as the younger man groaned, his frustrations getting the better of him. Cartoonz knew he had to play the father figure role whilst Ohmwrecker was in recovery, he knew that the younger two needed someone to rely on, and he had to be strong enough to hold himself in check whilst he cared for the others. 

Bryce walked back into the waiting room with smoothed down hair and a clean face just as a nurse walked in, asking for those there for Ryan Edwards. The three all stood up and the nurse walked over to them with a clipboard, furrowing her brows as she noticed Cartoonz uniform. 

“Right, so Mr Edwards is still in surgery but the doctors wanted me to inform you three of his injuries, and the list is quite extensive,” she frowned slightly. “Follow me please.” 

The team followed her into an empty office space and remained standing as she shut the door and told them to sit. She sat down at the desk and took pieces of paper off her clipboard, handing one each to the men. 

“That’s an up-to-date list containing all of Mr Edward’s injuries, and the doctor’s fear they may have to add to it,” she explained and sat quietly whilst the men read the list. 

_‘Injuries sustained by: EDWARDS Ryan_  
Four broken ribs  
Two possible fractured ribs; CT scan needed  
Left wrist fractured  
All left fingers broken  
Right wrist fractured  
Right arm fractured  
Wounds on upper thighs; some major lacerations infected, some minor scratches  
Left knee cap popped out of place  
Two toes on the left foot broken  
Broken nose  
Concussion; may result in short term memory loss/brain haziness  
Severe malnutrition and dehydration  
Severe blood loss  
Brain hypoxia (lack of oxygen for short periods of time) 

_Requesting preparations for CT scans ASAP after surgery.’_  
+_+_+

Ohmwrecker was in surgery for several more hours as the doctors did everything they could immediately do to ensure he stayed alive whilst his teammates were in the small office, pacing around, pulling on their hair, rubbing their faces; anything to keep themselves sane enough to function like normal human beings for a little while longer until news arrived. 

It was nearing dawn when a scrubbed up doctor walked into the room, her exhausted features prominent with the bright lights of the office. She smiled small and looked over the three men who were anxiously awaiting news. 

“Mr Edwards will survive his injuries,” she said softly and watched the relief spread onto all of their faces, slightly shocked that the blonde man’s eyes started to well up with tears. “He will no doubt be immobile for a few months, and will need day-to-day care. Someone needs to be with him all the time to prevent another accidental injury that could be fatal.” 

The three men nodded and Bryce wiped away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks. “Can we go see him?” 

The doctor nodded but quickly held up her hand as they rushed to walk out the door. “Because of the extent of Mr Edwards injuries, we thought it’d be best to put him in a medically induced coma so that his brain doesn’t overload on stress as his body tries to recover. We’re unsure if he can hear anything around him, but we do recommend talking to him. It may just help his brain remember,” she smiled small and nodded her head slightly before walking out of the room. 

“He’s in 736, if you’d like to see him,” the nurse watched as the men scrambled out of the room, sighing softly to herself. 

Bryce reached the elevator at the end of the hall first and pressed the ‘up’ button, anxiously tapping his foot impatiently. He started chewing his fingernails only to be stopped by Delirious as he muttered something about it ‘being gross’. The elevator took them to the seventh floor and they quickly searched for room 736, once finding it they faltered. Bryce looked at the others and felt himself get emotional again, sucking in a breath. 

“I can’t- I don’t think I can-“ he stuttered, trying to take in deep breaths but failing. He knew that this was the worst time to be having a panic attack, but the thought of all the shit Ohmwrecker had gone through just brought him to tears. 

“Hey, hey, Bryce,” Cartoonz frowned and pulled the blonde flush against his chest, breathing deeply as to guide Bryce’s own intake of air. “Ohm’s gonna wanna wake up to you by his side, okay? I guarantee it. You gotta calm down and get your little ass in there and tell him all these little stories so that he’ll remember you.” 

“And us,” Delirious huffed beside them but smiled. “We’ll be right behind you, Bryce. We’re gonna be there to add our own little tales to the ones you share and if you break down and cry, well shit we probably will too.”

Bryce closed his eyes as he breathing returned to normal and stayed close to Cartoonz. He mumbled something to himself and chuckled at the thought of all three grown men bawling their eyes out at old memories. 

One exhale later and Bryce was pushing open the door and was standing face to face with Ohmwrecker’s barely alive body. The steady beat of the heart monitor could only reassure him a little bit, as the flesh wounds were much more visible now that Ohmwrecker was cleaned up. 

The amount of stitches in his legs and the casts on his limbs frightened Bryce slightly as he walked over to the bed, carefully playing with Ohmwrecker’s right fingers as gently as possible, scared that he might somehow cause them to break. He pulled up a chair and sat down, quietly observing Ohmwrecker’s face. He looked so peaceful and Bryce didn’t want to disturb that. 

Bryce leaned closer to the bed and sniffled quietly, watching the faint rise and fall of Ohmwrecker’s chest. 

“Hey, Ohm. How you doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats on the menu?  
> 1x delirious Delirious  
> 1x brytoonz brotp  
> 1x pissed af wildcat bc of his piggy helmet  
> 1x impressed af vanoss at delirious' skills
> 
> that is all. hope you enjoyed your meal. ;-) xx


	13. Awaken

The next few days after Ohmwrecker’s admittance to the hospital and Bryce was still by his side. He stayed every night, sleeping on the chair next to the bed and waking up to talk to Ohmwrecker’s unconscious body, hoping that that day is the day that he wakes up. The nurses were getting slightly worried about Bryce’s own wellbeing, but were reassured by Delirious and Cartoonz that he was fine. 

“Bryce, buddy, come home and get some sleep in a real bed, yeah? You need it,” Delirious put his hand on the blonde’s shoulder, squeezing it softly.

Bryce shook his head and kept his eyes on Ohmwrecker. “He could wake up while I’m not here beside him.” 

Delirious furrowed his brow and looked up at Cartoonz who sighed. “Bryce, at least come home for like, half an hour and wash up. You haven’t showered in six days and you’re getting smelly.” 

“There are showers here,” Bryce argued, earning frustrated huffs from the older two. 

“Yeah, for the patients, not visitors. Bryce please,” Delirious rubbed his face and exhaled heavily. “We’ll get the nurse to call us if he wakes up but it’s been a few days, you think he’s gonna wake up the moment you leave the room?” 

“Yeah.” 

Cartoonz huffed and glanced at Delirious before walking up beside Bryce, laying a hand on his shoulder. “I’m only gonna say this; if you don’t go home by at least four-thirty, I’m coming back and draggin’ your ass out of here, got it?” 

Bryce looked up at Cartoonz and nodded. “Fine, but the nurse’s gotta call me if anything happens.” 

Cartoonz grinned because _finally_ and walked out the door with Delirious, stopping and waiting outside for Bryce. 

Bryce sighed and looked over Ohmwrecker’s body before he stood up. The major lacerations on his thighs were now bright pink scars, and the casts over his left wrist and knee cap were removed as the doctors stated that they were healed enough to no longer need the extra support. The rest of the casts were still covering the majority of Ohmwrecker’s limbs, and the steady heartbeat coming from the machine seemed to match Bryce’s own. 

“I’ll be back soon, Ohm. Don’t worry though, I won’t be long,” Bryce smiled small and gently caressed Ohmwrecker’s face, lightly brushing his thumb back and forth over his cheek.

+_+_+

The base was quiet when Bryce walked through the doors and up to his quarters. He thought it was suspicious, but remembered Delirious saying to him that work had been halted until Ohmwrecker’s recovery, which Bryce thought was a stupid idea. 

Bryce made his way through to his ensuite and turned on the shower, watching as steam immediately rose up from the floor. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror and saw just how bad he looked. His normally fluffy hair was flat on his head and disgustingly oily, the bags under his eyes were big and starting to darken, and his eyes had turned dull, the bright sparkling blue eyes had disappeared. 

All the tiny features on his face were distorted by the mist coming from the hot water and covering the mirror, small droplets of water were starting to trickle down the reflective surface. Bryce sighed and stripped his clothes before stepping into the shower, turning the water on cold. He loved cold showers as the helped him think and relieved his muscles after a tough mission or workout. 

Bryce rolled his shoulders back and closed his eyes as the cold stream of water hit his back, and he could feel all the sweat and grime fall off his skin. He stood there and thought about Ohmwrecker’s unconscious body lying on the hospital bed, his face weary and new to Bryce’s eyes. He thought back to when that exact same face was half covered by the Omega bandana, and realised that Ohmwrecker’s eye communication was phenomenal. Bryce understood what he wanted just by looking into his eyes, and that in itself was amazing.

He opened his eyes and looked down, furrowing his brows. “How in the..” 

It was the most frustrating shower he’s ever had to take.

+_+_+

The soft, constant beeping noise and the whir of machines brought Ohmwrecker out of his unconscious state. He kept his eyes closed in fear of where he was and he had no idea how he got there, having no recollection of anything that seemed recent. His limbs felt heavy and he couldn’t breathe out of his nose; everything about his body felt wrong. His eyelids felt extremely heavy as he tried to pry them open, squeezing them shut quickly as the bright white lights blinded him

“B-Br-yce?” Ohmwrecker croaked out, slowly opening his eyes once again and looked around, only to find the room empty. He furrowed his brows and felt around his bed for the button that would call the nurse, pressing it multiple times as he wanted answers.  
He wanted Bryce. 

Two nurses walked in and immediately started checking the machines and fluids surrounding Ohmwrecker before they checked on him. They checked his mobility in his limbs and asked a few questions that he didn’t know the answer to. 

“Wh-Where’s Bryce?” He asked suddenly, coughing to clear his throat. He watched as one of the nurses walked out of the room, whilst the other changed the bandages on his thighs. 

“We’re going to call him now, okay? He went home to clean up and get some rest as he’s been here by your side ever since you arrived. He really cares for you, sir,” the nurse smiled small before redressing the wounds. Ohmwrecker nodded slightly and shifted, pressing the buttons to adjust his bed. “Oh, sir, you need to remain lying down. Your ribs still need to heal.” 

“My ribs?” 

The nurse nodded. “Your injuries are quite extensive, sir. Your ribs were partially fractured.”

Ohmrecker closed his eyes and reimagined that night where three buff guys beat the shit out of his with no mercy. He remembered them laughing and enjoying themselves whilst he was writhing on the concrete floor, wheezing in air as his lungs tried to intake oxygen. 

“Sir? Sir?” The nurse tried to get Ohmwrecker to snap out of the memory as his heartbeat sped up dramatically. Ohmwrecker was stuck in that horrible recollection and couldn’t seem to escape it, the smiles on the men were now imprinted into his mind forever. 

He was so deep in his own mind that he didn’t notice the door slam open and footprints rush over to his side. He didn’t notice the worried faces or the sounds of their voices, nor did he notice the touch on his arm.

“Ohm! Ohm, snap out of it,” Bryce rushed over and placed his hand over Ohmwrecker’s arm, shaking it slightly in a desperate attempt to get him back. Bryce placed his palms gently on either side of Ohmwrecker’s face and looked directly into his eyes, looking for any sign of consciousness. “Ohm, please.” 

The light touches and soft words were indeed reaching Ohmwrecker’s mind and he wanted nothing more than to go towards it. He felt the soft hands pull his face in one direction and the gentle strokes on his cheeks made him relax, but his mind had placed him back on the concrete floor and refused to pick him up. 

“Ryan,” Bryce whispered and bit his lip. “Ryan I know you can hear me. It’s Bryce, yeah? Please snap out of it.” 

Ohmwrecker was suddenly back in the hospital room and immediately saw Bryce; his stunning blue eyes were filled with worry. Relief took over once Bryce knew Ohmwrecker was back, and smiled softly. 

“You’re okay, you’re safe,” Bryce started, but Ohmwrecker shook his head and slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde, encasing him in a hug as tight as he could without hurting himself. Ohmwrecker couldn’t hold it in any longer as he burst into tears; his emotions finally catching up with him as he held onto Bryce.

_’They did look for me. They found me. They saved me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is beginning to become a train wreck :-))))
> 
> feels, anyone?


	14. Peace

The pent up emotions were spilling out of Ohmwrecker in the form of tears cascading down his cheeks as he clung onto Bryce, never wanting to let go. The gentle touches on his back and arms were something he didn’t realise he needed, and Bryce was the one to give them to him. 

Bryce eventually pulled back slightly and looked over Ohmwrecker’s face, smiling softly. “You’re alright. We found you. You were unconscious on the ground and you had so many broken bones I.. I honestly didn’t think you were gonna make it.” 

Ohmwrecker looked into Bryce’s eyes and searched for something, _anything_ that would let him know how he felt. “Why did you look for me? I’m not that important, you could’ve found someone more qualified to do this job-“ 

“We’re a team, Ohmwrecker. We’re not leaving you behind. Not now, not ever. Do you understand that? No one is more qualified to do this job than _you_. That’s why we didn’t leave you behind, why we _couldn’t_ leave you behind,” Bryce smiled and gently rubbed his thumb over Ohmwrecker’s cheek. “No one could have ever replaced you, and that’s why we spent weeks trying to find you.” 

Ohmwrecker’s eyes filled with something Bryce couldn’t quite place, and only hoped that it meant something good. Those hazel eyes started to well up once again, and Bryce quickly tugged the older man into his arms, knowing that his self-confidence and mental state was going to be at an all-time low for a while. 

“You actually- You-“ Ohmwrecker started, only to shake his head as his body was shaking. “I thought about you- I mean, I thought about you guys and.. and it helped me h-hang on.” 

Bryce simply held Ohmwrecker tighter and pressed his nose into his hair, hoping it provided some comfort. 

It provided all the comfort Ohmwrecker needed and more.

+_+_+

Bryce wheeled Ohmwrecker around the R6 Headquarters and nodded to all his colleagues as they past, occasionally stopping to have a chat to the man in the wheelchair. He could sense the pain radiating from the older man and walked quicker each time someone was going to stop them, reaching Ohmwrecker’s quarters. 

Ohmwrecker had his head in his hands to hide his internal shame that he couldn’t help but feel. He had failed his team the moment he got caught, thinking everything was going to be alright if he was taken peacefully. He went against everything he stood for to make sure his team got out safely. 

“Ohm look at me,” Bryce said softly, crouching down to Ohmwrecker’s level and placing a hand on his knee. “You can tell me anything, you know that right? We’re all going to be here for you when you want to talk, or cuddle.” 

“I know,” Ohmwrecker mumbled and slowly pulled his hands away from his face, staring directly into Bryce’s eyes. “It’s just that.. you and the other two mean so much to me and I can’t comprehend the fact that I’m alive right now. They-They did some pretty fucked up things to me and I’m so glad you found me.” 

A smile creeped onto Bryce’s lips as he grabbed Ohmwrecker’s hand and squeezed it gently before standing up and pushing the wheelchair closer to the bed. “I’m glad I found you too.”

Ohmwrecker smiled and felt himself being lifted out of the chair and onto the bed as he whimpered at the slight pain in his ribs. He heard Bryce apologise profusely before chuckling and shaking his head, grabbing onto the blonde’s hand. “Lay with me.” 

A light blush spread across Bryce’s face as he slowly climbed over Ohmwrecker’s body to lay next to him. Both men laid on their backs, breathing slowly and deeply, registering the amount of physical and mental pain of the past few weeks. Ohmwrecker closed his eyes and blindly looked for Bryce’s hand and intertwined their fingers, to which Bryce gave a light squeeze. 

“Talk to me, Bryce. I wanna know how you did it,” Ohmwrecker turned his head to look at the younger man. “How you found me.” 

Bryce turned onto his side to face the older man, smiling as he looked into the hazel eyes. His mouth began to move and the past few weeks were retold through his eyes, sometimes the light blue would disappear under eyelids as he explained the tougher times the team had had, but reappeared when he remembered how they stuck together and helped each other through them. 

“I was a total wreck when the ambulance came and took you away. Cartoonz had to hold me to his chest to prevent me from running after you,” Bryce chuckled softly. “In the end it was the best decision. I was just being selfish because I had just found you and you were being taken away from me again.” 

“Oh Brycey,” Ohmwrecker grinned at the nickname. “It’s kinda cute how you wouldn’t let go of me. Actually, I’m flattered.” 

Bryce hid his face behind his hands and groaned slightly. “Shut up, Ohm. It was.. It was a heat of the moment situation.” 

Bryce could tell Ohmwrecker had a shit-eating grin on his face; he didn’t even need to remove his hands from over his eyes. 

“Was it though? Or is Brycey crushing?” Ohmwrecker teased and saw the blush on Bryce’s cheeks darken. He heard the small sigh and gently pulled the younger man’s hands away from his face and stared at Bryce’s dimly lit face. He began to take in the few small details he seemingly missed, even though he saw Bryce every day of his life. He noticed all the little freckles that littered Bryce’s cheeks, each one seemingly representing a moment in the blonde’s life. He noticed the wrinkles around his eyes whenever he laughed, the dimples on his cheeks, the structure of his nose. 

Ohmwrecker noticed everything. He didn’t let one feature about Bryce go undiscovered. 

“How are you feeling?” Bryce’s voice brought Ohmwrecker out of his thoughts. “Are you feeling any pain?”

Ohmwrecker grinned and Bryce immediately regretted asking.

“I feel fine now that I’m with you, Brycey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rather short and im not sure how i feel about it in general...   
> plz forgive this chapter being so late, school went back and tbh i lost inspo as most writers do  
> (this is the end but not technically the end??)   
> (keep checking back in case an epilogue is written!! >;) )
> 
> love you guys xx


	15. Epilogue

**1 year later**

+_+_+

“Ohm, you good? There’s a Caveira down the hall,” Cartoonz said through the coms as he operated a drone. It was Ohmwrecker’s first mission back and everyone was a little weary of the situation. “If you get shot at lemme know and I’ll drop in on this motherfucker.” 

“She doesn’t see me, I think we’re good,” Ohmwrecker mumbled and punched a hole in a barricade before quickly stepping aside as bullets rained through the wooden panel, completely tearing it off the wall. “Scratch that, she knows I’m here.” 

More bullets were sprayed through the open doorway and Ohmwrecker backed up more, thinking of another way to get inside. He saw a ladder and quickly climbed up it, repositioning himself at a window. “You still got eyes on Cav, Toonz?” 

“I got her, she’s dead,” Delirious’ voice came through the coms as shots were heard from the floor below. “Bryce, where’re you at?” 

“Basement. There’s traps everywhere and I can’t really move,” Bryce aimed his P90 at the door leading into the room opposite to him. “Can someone come to my location? I hear footsteps.” 

“Fuck, alright I’m on my way,” Ohmwrecker climbed down the ladder and quietly made his way to the basement going slow as his armour weighed him down. He slowed down as he arrived at the basement entry point and deployed his shield, crouching so his feet were protected. “Bryce? Where are you? I’m here.” 

Shots were heard which made Ohmwrecker’s heart beat a little faster as he pushed forward, clearing out rooms whilst heading towards the sound of gun fire. Blood was splattered across the wall and a body fell backwards right in front of him, their gun flown to the side. “Bryce?” 

As he wearily entered the room he saw Bryce hiding in a corner operating his drone, only looking up once he noticed Ohmwrecker’s shield in his face. “What are you doing here?” 

Ohmwrecker sighed and pulled his shield away from his face. “You didn’t answer on coms you douchebag. I thought you were that dead body in the doorway.” 

“No need to be worried about me Ohm, I got this.” Bryce grinned and picked up his gun. “Let’s head down the hall, that’s where the objective is. Delirious? I’m pretty sure there’s a Doc and a Frost in the objective room.” 

Delirious responded with a grunt of acknowledgement before going silent once more. Bryce followed behind Ohmwrecker as they began clearing out more rooms, making sure no one would flank them. 

Smoke suddenly surrounded them and Ohmwrecker fully extended his shield, backing up quickly into a corner as to avoid possible gun-shots. “Bryce? Bryce where did you go?” 

The panic started to rise in Ohmwrecker as the blonde didn’t respond but he could do nothing until the smoke cleared. Gunshots were ricocheting off his shield, and he couldn’t move. He was stuck in a corner with nowhere to go. 

“Fuck, someone help! I’ve got a Pulse on me and my shields about the break!” Ohmwrecker said into the coms, just as the enemy in front of him fell to the floor. His heavy breaths were the only sound he found himself focusing on as he tried to regain his composure; something he hadn’t needed to do for a very long time. 

“Ohm! You good? What happened?” Cartoonz voice came through the coms laced with worry as he cautiously entered the room Ohmwrecker was currently in. “Talk to me, dude. You alright?” 

Ohmwrecker blinked and pulled his shield back up to cover his body. “Where’s Bryce? I lost him in the smoke and now he’s not answering on coms again.” 

“We’ll find him, we just gotta secure the objective,” Cartoonz said, raising his gun. “We’ll find him later.” 

“He could be dead later!” Ohmwrecker said in a hushed voice, feeling dejected at the thought. 

“Bryce can handle himself, Ohm. He’s grown a lot, yeah? If he’s not talking on coms then maybe there’s a good reason for it,” Cartoonz huffed and waited for Ohmwrecker to walk forward. “Let’s go, okay? As far as we know there’s still four fuckers roaming around here.” 

+_+_+

Bryce could only listen to his teammates through his coms as he was currently in a dire situation. He had lost Ohmwrecker in the smoke as they had run in different directions and he had ended up running into a room that had been barricaded by the enemy team. The heavy footsteps made him scurry under the bed and he was secretly happy he was relatively skinny and didn’t have much armour on. He watched as the tan boots made their way around the room, checking all exits before crouching down and going on a tablet.

The sound of one of his own drones made his ears perk up and his eyes scattered around the room, looking for it. He didn’t need to look far because as soon as he lifted his head he saw it staring right at him. He quickly put his thumb up to signal that he was okay, then pointed towards where the enemy was situated. The small drone turned and looked at the enemy, identifying them as the Kapkan and drove away before it could be shot and destroyed. 

Bryce thought about taking out his pistol and attempting to shoot the guy, but as soon as he made a move to grab his weapon another set of footsteps were heard running into the room. The worried voices of his teammates were heard through his coms and a sudden scream was heard. 

Bryce knew who that scream belonged to. 

He had to bite his tongue, but a second scream made him take out his own tablet and ping his location. He needed help now, but had no intel on who was nearby. 

“Bryce, look at the drone and signal how many people are in the room with you,” Delirious’ voice came through Bryce’s coms and he looked up at the drone, holding up two fingers when the lights lit up. “Toonz and I are right outside the door to the room you’re in, just don’t move okay?” 

“He can’t move, you twat. Let’s go in on three,” Cartoonz scolded and prepared to breach into the room. “One. Two. Three!” 

The barricaded door was knocked down in one swift motion from Delirious and Bryce saw bullets flying in multiple directions, and blood spraying everywhere. He saw the Kapkan in the corner get brutally killed by Delirious’ sledge hammer, and noticed another dead body as he moved his eyes to look in front of him, giving him one hell of a fright. 

“Come out now, Bryce. It’s clear,” Cartoonz pulled Bryce out from under the bed. “There’s gotta be at least one more.” 

“Ohm,” Bryce said breathlessly as he brushed himself off. “We need to find him, I heard him scream.” 

“Fuck, alright. Delirious go and find Ohm, Bryce and I will secure the objective,” Cartoonz ordered, and Bryce protested. “Look, you might do something stupid because of your relationship with him and I can’t be fucked dealing with two dead bodies, okay? Del, go.” 

Bryce stared at Cartoonz with alarm. Did he think Ohm was dead?

He watched as Delirious walked off, carefully checking every corner. Bryce shook himself off and tried to focus as he followed Cartoonz through the rooms.

“Last guy is most likely in the objective room,” Bryce said quietly, checking behind them in case he wasn’t. “Most likely Doc too.” 

Cartoonz nodded as he smashed down the barricaded door that lead to the objective. Bullets sprayed through the open doorway. “You stay here; I’m going around to the other side.” 

Bryce nodded and peaked around the doorway, shooting a few rounds before quickly ducking back into cover. He continued to distract the enemy in the room as he saw Cartoonz bash down the other barricaded door and rush in, shooting the enemy and killing them instantly. 

Cartoonz huffed and shot the enemy a few more times to make sure they were dead and then let his gun sway from his body. He walked over to Bryce and clapped him on the shoulder before talking into the coms. “Delirious?” 

No answer. 

“Delirious? Don’t you fucking play me right now. Answer me,” Cartoonz snapped, and when there was no answer he huffed and picked up his gun again and walked out to look for him. 

“Toonz,” Delirious’ voice was heard and both Bryce and Cartoonz turned around to see their teammates. Ohmwrecker was leaning heavily on Delirious and blood was covering his hands, making Bryce drop his gun and rush over. 

“What happened? Jesus Christ are you okay?” Bryce quickly took Ohmwrecker from Delirious and checked him over noticing a rather large slice across his stomach. “Can’t take you anywhere, can we Ohm?” 

“Shut up, Brycey. I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt that bad,” Ohmwrecker said, hiding a wince. He knew Bryce could see through his lie; that was Bryce’s specialty. 

“Bullcrap. We need to get you back right now, that laceration looks deep,” Bryce huffed. “I’m not having you bleed out right now, so no arguing.” 

“Awe, would you look at them, Toonz? They’re like a married couple,” Delirious swooned and pretended to faint, leaning heavily on the older man who pushed him off. 

“They might as well be. C’mon lovebirds, let’s go,” Cartoonz picked up Bryce’s gun and walked out, calling in the heavies to collect the objective. 

Bryce and Ohmwrecker were left alone as they slowly made their way out to the car waiting for them, and Ohmwrecker couldn’t stop staring at Bryce. 

“I heard you fretting over me.” 

“Yeah well I heard you panicking over me, so I guess we both give a crap huh,” Bryce rolled his eyes and huffed when Ohmwrecker stopped walking. “Ohm-“ 

Ohmwrecker pulled Bryce to him and held him there, grinning stupidly as he noticed the annoyed look on his partners face. He placed a kiss onto Bryce’s lips and smiled.

“What was that for?” Bryce looked down at Ohmwrecker, still loving the fact that he was taller than the older man. 

Ohmwrecker shrugged and kissed him again.

“I love it when you show how much you care about me,” he said and pulled back a bit, placing his hands on Bryce’s biceps.

“Yeah well, that’s what you do when you love someone, Ohm.” 

“Oh? So you love me, Brycey?” 

“You’re an idiot. Of course I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't be bothered waiting to upload this so here you go! the epilogue!   
> im glad so many people have enjoyed this story as i have writing it, it being my first fanfic of irl youtubers... /.\  
> im glad i decided to write this as ive made lots of friends through this story and im being sappy but ily all 
> 
> thank you for reading this fanfic and until next time (whenever that may be) peace out xxx

**Author's Note:**

> first story on archive.. let's see how this goes ey?


End file.
